Schatten
by sevenofmine
Summary: FBI und NCIS werden gezwungen, zusammenzuarbeiten, als ein Serienkiller sein Unwesen in der Stadt treibt.Plötzlich ändert der Mörder jedoch sein ganzes Verhalten und scheint es insbesondere auf Abby abgesehen zu haben.Erkennt Gibbs die Gefahr rechtzeitig?
1. Kapitel 1

**Ich glaube, dass ist meine erste NCIS-FanFiction auf Deutsch. Ich schreibe normalerweise auf Englisch.**

**Ich wurde inspiriert durch die Kay-Scarepetta Romane, besonders durch "Die Tote ohne Namen" und es werden sich einige Parallen finden lassen.**

**Ich habe diese Story mit einem gewissen Grund als M geratet, wegen dem, was die Protagonisten tun und denken.**

Kapitel 1

Es war ein neuer Fall, der Gibbs aufweckte. Er hatte einen Anruf von Agent Fornell erhalten und während er sich anzog, dachte er immer noch über die Tatsache nach, warum ihn Tobias um zwei Uhr nachts angerufen hatte und so erpicht darauf gewesen war, dass er den Fall untersuchte. Es war eigentlich nichts Weiteres als ein Toter Marine, wie üblich. Eine halbe Stunde später stieg Special Agent Gibbs bereits aus seinem schwarzen Wagen und lief auf das gelbe, im Wind flatternde Absperrband zu. Fornell hielt es hoch und Gibbs ging darunter her.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er und schaute sich die Leiche an, während er im Schnee stapfend um den jungen Mann herumlief. Es war kalt und es hatte geschneit. „Wir wissen nichts, nicht wer er ist, oder was er hier macht. Oder warum er nackt ist", antwortete Fornell.

Gibbs nickte und betrachtete die Leiche genauer. Es war ein junger Mann, vielleicht um die dreißig Jahre alt, er saß nackt im Schnee, an eine Statue gelehnt und sein Kopf hing nach vorne.

„Woher weißt du, dass er ein Marine ist?", fragte Gibbs und stand wieder auf.

„Weil er eine Navy Kappe auf seinem Schoß liegen hatte", Fornell reichte ihm eine durchsichtige Plastiktüte.

Gibbs schaute sich den Inhalt an. „Das ist eine NCIS Kappe", sagte er erstaunt und strich über die weiße Aufschrift der dunkelblauen Mütze.

Fornell nickte. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich angerufen habe. Vermisst einer bei euch so ein?"

Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Die kann er überall her haben. Wo sind die restlichen Sachen?"

„Er wurde nackt hier aufgefunden. Es hatte geschneit, deswegen sind keine Fußspuren erkennbar."

„Todesursache?", fragte Gibbs. Trotz der Taschenlampen der FBI Agents konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. Die Straßenlaterne fünf Meter weiter weg war ausgefallen und die gegenüber flackerte nur.

„Ein glatter Schuss in den Kopf", Fornell zeigte auf die linke Seite des Schädels.

„Überlässt du mir die Leiche?", fragte Gibbs und musterte den jungen Marine ohne Namen.

Der FBI Agent nickte. „Es ist schließlich eine NCIS Kappe, die hier gefunden wurde. Nun ist es deine Aufgabe, herauszufinden, ob es Zufall war, dass dies das einzige ist, was bei ihm geblieben ist, oder ob sein Mörder sie extra zurückgelassen hat."

Gibbs nickte. Seine Agents würden nicht gerade sehr erfreut sein, wenn er sie um halb drei mitten in der Nacht weckte. Er seufzte und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

* * *

><p>Abby kam um halb vier in ihr Labor. Schlaftrunken hang sie ihre Jacke auf und machte ihre typische Musik noch lauter als sonst. Sie zog sich ihren Kittel and und streifte sich weiße Plastikhandschuhe über. Sie ging in ihrem Labor ihre typische Runde und schaltete alle technischen Geräte ein.<p>

„So viel wirst du gar nicht brauchen", meinte Tony als er hineinkam.

Abby drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hielt eine einzige Plastiktüte hoch.

„Ist das alles?", fragte sie erstaunt. Tony nickte.

„Das einzige, was wir beim Opfer gefunden haben."

„Und seine Kleidungsstücke?"

„Er hatte nichts an."

„Uh, aber es ist doch ziemlich kalt draußen" sagte Abby und legte das Beweismaterial auf ihren Tisch.

„Gibbs meint, der Mörder hat sein Opfer gezwungen, sich auszuziehen" erklärte Tony und verschwand wieder und ließ Abby mit der NCIS Kappe allein zurück.

„Dann lass uns mal sehen, was du zu erzählen hast", sagte Abby und beugte sich hinunter. „Nicht viel", murmelte sie als sie die blaue Mütze aus der Tasche zog und begann, blaue Fasern abzutrennen und in ein Reagenzglas füllte.

* * *

><p>„Irgendetwas ungewöhnliches, Duck?", fragte Gibbs als er durch die automatische Tür in die Autopsie kam.<p>

„Wenn man die Tatsache, dass dieser arme junge Mann unbekleidet mitten im Winter tot und an eine Statue sitzend gelehnt während der Nacht gefunden wird, nicht berücksichtigt, dann lautet meine Antwort nein."

„Duck?"

„Die Todesursache ist ganz klar der Schuss in den Kopf. Schau mal hier, Jethro. Ein glatter Schuss von links und hier ist die Austrittwunde rechts. Wurde die Kugel gefunden?"

„Kugel und Patronenhülse. McGee hat sie gerade Abby vorbeigebracht."

Ducky nickte und Gibbs wandte sich zum gehen. „Warte, Jethro. Ich habe hier noch etwas", rief er ihn zurück.

Gibbs drehte sich um und schaute den Doktor erwartungsvoll an. Ducky öffnete den Mund des Marine.

„Er hat keine Zähne", sagte Gibbs verblüfft als er die Zahnreste des toten Marines anschaute.

Ducky hielt ein Becherglas hoch. „Das hier sind seine Zähne. Sie wurden ihm einzeln gezogen. Ich vermute mit einer Zange und danach hat jemand die Zähne alle einzeln noch einmal durch gekniffen und sie ihm zurück in den Mund gelegt", erklärte er. „So wird eine odontologische Identifizierung unmöglich", fügte er hinzu.

„Danke, Duck", sagte Gibbs und verschwand wieder durch die Tür.

„Mister Palmer, wären sie so freundlich, die Gewebeprobe zu Abby rauf zu bringen?" fragte Ducky.

„Aber natürlich, Doktor Mallard", antwortete Jimmy und nahm das Glas entgegen. Hoffentlich hatte Abby Erfolg mit der DNA-Analyse, dachte Ducky.

* * *

><p>Aber zwanzig Minuten später war auch das klar. „Keinen Treffer, Gibbs", sagte Abby und schlürfte an ihrem Caf-Pow.<p>

„In welchen Datenbanken hast du gesucht?", fragte der Boss.

„In allen. Marines, Verbrecher, FBI-Datenbanken, Westküste, Ostküste, Interpol. Gar nichts."

"Gar nichts?"

„Gar nichts."

„Was hast du sonst noch?"

"Gar nichts."

„Abbs!"

„Die Analyse der Kappe hat auf nichts ergeben. Keine DNA-Reste und auch keine Fingerabdrücke. Auch nicht von dem Typen selber. Und bevor du fragst, die Fingerabdrucksuche hat auch nichts ergeben. Wir haben es hier mit einem Geist zu tun."

Gibbs seufzte und verließ das Labor wieder. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie nichts fanden! Er nahm die Treppe zum Büro. „Was habt ihr?", fragte er und stellte sich vor den Plasmabildschirm.

„Gar nichts", sagte Tony.

„Wir wissen nicht, wer er ist und was er dort gemacht hat", erklärte McGee.

„Ich bezweifele, dass er der Navy angehörte", sagte Gibbs.

„Wieso?", fragte Ziva und gesellte sich zu den anderen Agents vor den Fernseher.

„Wenn er Marine war oder etwas mit der Navy zu tun gehabt hätte, hätte die DNA-Analyse etwas ergeben. Er ist auch nie auffällig mit dem Gesetz geworden, also haben wir ihn nicht in unserer Datenbank."

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Tony.

„Ich werde Tobias anrufen. Er hat uns schließlich die Leiche überlassen. Vielleicht kann er uns weiterhelfen."

* * *

><p>Aber auch der Anruf bei Agent Fornell, der sich bereits wieder schlafen gelegt hatte und nun unliebsam von Gibbs geweckt wurde, ergab nichts. Wütend kehrte der Special Agent zu seinem Bürotisch zurück.<p>

„Geht nach Hause", sagte er. Die drei Agents, die damit beschäftigt waren, ihre eigenen Pinball Rekorde zu knacken, schauten ihn verwundert an.

„Es gibt heute nichts mehr für uns zu tun", meinte Gibbs knapp und zog seinen Mantel an. Er nahm den Aufzug mit den anderen drei Agenten. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort.

* * *

><p>Auf dem Parkplatz traf er schon Abby und Ducky. Sie hatten auch für heute Feierabend gemacht. „Hast du schon irgendetwas neues herausgefunden?", fragte Ducky.<p>

Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Weder DNA noch Fingerabdruckanalyse haben etwas ergeben. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wer er ist."

Als Abby am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich unausgeschlafener denn je. Sie kuschelte noch einmal ihre Stofffledermaus an sich und stieg endlich aus dem Bett. Sie schaute in den Spiegel und stellte sich vor, wie man sie eines Nachts unbekleidet im Schnee auffinden würde und keine Ahnung davon hatte, wer sie war. Sie schüttelte sich. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung.

Was ist, wenn niemand jemals die Identität von dem neuen toten Marine findet? Er würde für immer unbekannt, ein John Doe bleiben, irgendwo begraben werden und niemand würde ihn besuchen kommen oder vermissen. Niemand würde ihn kennen. Abby schaute zurück auf ihren Sarg. „Aber du vermisst mich doch dann, oder?", fragte sie die schwarze Fledermaus aus Stoff, die am Kopfende lag. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie nickte und lächelte.

Eine Stunde später fuhr sie auf den Navy Yard. „Morgen", grüßte sie ihre Kollegen als sie durch ihr Büro ging.

„Schon etwas herausgefunden?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Niemand scheint den Marine zu kennen oder zu vermissen", erklärte Ziva, die gerade den Telefonhörer auflegte.

„Ich habe jetzt alle Polizeipräsidien im ganzen Bundesstaat durch", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich habe alle E-Mails geschickt", seufzte McGee.

„Und immer noch keine Ahnung?", fragte Abby erstaunt. Alle drei Agents schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Es passen auch keine Vermisstenmeldungen", fügte Tony seufzend hinzu. Gibbs erschien und Abby machte sich lieber schnell auf ihren Weg zu ihrem Labor.

Sie verfuhr wie jeden Morgen, sie hing ihren Mantel auf, zog ihren Kittel an, startete den Computer, den Gaschromatograph, die kleine Zentrifuge und alle weiteren forensischen Apparate. Sie checkte ihre E-Mails. Sie löschte die Spam-Nachrichten und schwor, Tony nie wieder an ihren Rechner zu lassen. Eine E-Mail von unbekannt, der Computer zeigte den Absender nicht an. Sie öffnete und las.

_Fledermäuse sind wirklich faszinierende Geschöpfe. Aber so zerbrechlich. Geht es deiner gut?_

Abby war verwirrt. Ihre Fledermaus? Das einzige, an das sie dachte, war ihr Kuscheltier in Fledermausform. Sie wollte die E-Mail löschen, da sie vermutlich von irgendeinem Spinner geschrieben wurde, aber es störte sie, dass dieser jemand über ihr Stofftier Bescheid wusste. Niemand wusste davon und sie hatte die Fledermaus auch immer nur in ihrem Bett liegen. Sie verschob die Mail in den Ordner „Später" und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

* * *

><p>„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zum aktuellen Fall?", fragte die Direktorin.<p>

„Macht die Presse Druck?", fragte Gibbs und schaute von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Nein, aber das FBI."

„Die waren doch diejenigen, die uns diesen Fall übergeben haben."

„Fornell hat dir deine Hilfe angeboten. Wir haben keine Ahnung, warum das Opfer die NCIS Kappe in seinen Händen hielt", erinnerte ihn Jenny.

„Vermutlich soll der NCIS den Fall übernehmen und nicht das FBI."

„Und warum?"

„Daran arbeiten wir noch."

„Dann arbeite schneller", ermahnte ihn die Direktorin und verschwand wieder in ihr Büro. Gibbs seufzte. Er brauchte Antworten und nicht noch mehr Rätsel.

* * *

><p>Ein weiterer Besuch bei Ducky und Abby ergab nichts Neues. Gibbs kehrte mit schlechter Laune an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück, um nur wenige Sekunden später wieder aufzustehen, um sich einen Kaffee zu besorgen. Er stellte sich an und holte seinen Kaffee, kurz bevor er jedoch hinausging, bemerkte er eine Frau am anderen Ende des Cafés. Sie nickte kurz und Gibbs setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.<p>

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Gut. Aber seit meiner Zeit beim NCIS werde ich immer noch als Aussätzige behandelt."

„Ich hatte dir angeboten, hier zu bleiben."

„Ich weiß, Gibbs. Und du weißt, warum das nicht ging. Das Schwein hätte mich umgebracht."

„Diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Er ist tot."

„Du hast schon einen Ersatz", sagte sie und trank einen Schluck.

Er erwiderte nichts. „Sie kann dich nicht ersetzen."

„Aber sie ist bestimmt auf ihre eigene Art und Weise besser."

Gibbs trank seinen Kaffee. „Ich nehme an, du bist aus einem bestimmten Grund hier."

Sie nickte. „Fornell hat keine Ahnung, wer der Mörder ist und er möchte, dass du sowohl Täter als auch Opfer identifiziert."

„Er hat dich nicht geschickt, um mir das zu sagen."

„Wir haben eine Vermutung. Ein Serienkiller, auf den wir vor circa einem halben Jahr Aufmerksam geworden sind. Wir haben keine Ahnung über seine Identität."

„Gibt es keine Augenzeugen?"

„Doch, ein paar. Gibbs, lass mich bitte ausreden."

Er nickte und sie fuhr fort: „Es fing vor einem halben Jahr an. Wir fanden eine Leiche, Todesursache war ein simpler Schuss in den Kopf, Eintritt links, Austritt rechts. Zwei Monate später ein weiterer Toter, genau die gleiche Schussverletzung, genau die gleiche Patrone. Beide Opfer hatten keine Verbindung zu einander. Beide wurden in Boston gefunden. Einen weiteren Monat später ein weiteres Opfer, gleiche Todesursache, gleiches Kaliber, aber in New York. Drei Wochen danach, eine Frau in Trenton. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate sterben fünf Menschen, Philadelphia, Wilimington und Baltimore. Das nächste Opfer ist euer unbekannter Marine."

„Er kommt Richtung Süden."

Sie nickte.

„Aber wenn ihr wusstet, dass er es war, wieso hat Fornell dann mir den Fall überlassen?"

„Alle Opfer wurden nackt aufgefunden. Nur der letzte wurde mit NCIS Kappe gefunden. Das muss einen Grund haben. Er dachte, du würdest vielleicht etwas finden."

„Das Opfer war kein Marine. Wir finden ihn in keiner Datenbank. Konnten die anderen Leichen identifiziert werden?"

Sie nickte. „Es waren wahllose Opfer, keine Beziehungen zu einander oder sonstige Auffälligkeiten."

„Das heißt, wir haben es hier mit einem Serienkiller zu tun, der wahllos Leute umbringt?"

„Bis auf den letzten Mord. Der war anders."

„Der Killer möchte uns etwas mitteilen. Oder jemanden aufmerksam machen, das heißt, er hat seine Absichten geändert, bevor wir seine Grundabsichten erkennen konnten. Du hattest etwas von Augenzeugen erwähnt?"

Sie nickte. „Er wurde bereits mehrfach gesehen, meist vor den Morden zusammen mit den Opfern, oder danach. Die Augenzeugen konnten leider nie genau sagen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelt, aber der psychologische Berater des FBI, der sich mit um den Fall kümmert, meint, das Schema würde eher zu einem Mann passen."

Sie holte Luft. „Seine Altersbeschreibungen schwanken zwischen zwanzig und dreißig Jahren, seine Haarfarbe war mal blau, grün, rot, orange oder violett. Das letzte Mal, wo er gesehen wurde, hatte er kurze, weiße Haare, das war vor ungefähr zwei Wochen in Baltimore. Er trägt immer schwarze Klamotten, schwarze Stiefel und verschiedene schwarze Mäntel. Selbst im Winter war er mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille zu sehen. Tony würde ihn wie einen dieser Typen aus The Matrix beschreiben. Seine Haut ist ziemlich hell und er sieht schlank aus. Er hatte straffe Gesichtszüge, einige Menschen haben ihn als ziemlich krank aussehend beschrieben. Wir haben auch herausgefunden, dass er sich regelmäßig Drogen besorgt, verschiedene Dealer, je nach Stadt, aber auch verschiedene Drogen, mal Marihuana, Kokain, mal anderes."

„Hört sich ja ziemlich interessant an", meinte Gibbs und lehnte sich zurück Er nippte an seinem Kaffee, der bereits kalt geworden war. „Und warum hat das FBI uns nicht sofort diese Informationen übermittelt?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Sie wollten herausfinden, wie weit ihr es alleine schafft", antwortete die Frau.

„Hat Fornell dich geschickt oder bist du auf eigene Faust hier?", fragte Gibbs.

Die Frau biss sich auf die Lippe. „Er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin. Aber ich meinte, du solltest das wissen. Der Typ hat einen FBI-Agenten mit seiner eigenen Waffe umgelegt. Du solltest aufpassen."

Sie stand auf und zog ihren weißen Mantel an.

„Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zum NCIs zurückkehren kannst, Kate?", sagte Gibbs.

Sie nickte. „Und ich bereue jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass ich gegangen bin", erwiderte sie und verschwand.

Gibbs seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Büro. Er hatte zwar Neuigkeiten, wusste sich aber noch nicht so recht einzuordnen. Er hatte vieles erfahren. Jenny Shepard wartete bereits an seinem Schreibtisch auf ihn.

„Irgendetwas Neues?", fragte sie.

Gibbs wunderte sich, ob sie vielleicht schon Bescheid wusste. „Wenn ich etwas wichtiges herausfinde, bist du die erste, die ich informiere", antwortete er vorsichtig.

Sie stand nicht von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von Fornell bekommen. Er wusste, dass Kate nicht ihren Mund halten konnte und hat sie überwachen lassen."

„Er hat was?", platzte es bei Gibbs heraus. „Er lässt seine eigenen Agenten beschatten?"

„Jethro, ich unterstütze das nicht, aber er meinte, da du jetzt sowieso genug erfahren hast und es dir nicht weiterhilft, wird der Fall wieder an das FBI übergeben."

„Er war doch derjenige, der so erpicht darauf war, mir die Leiche in den Keller zu bringen!"

„Special Agent Gibbs!", sagte Jenny in strengem Ton und stand auf. Sie musste immer noch zu ihm hinauf blicken. Sie seufzte. „Der Fall wird bis auf weiteres an das FBI übergeben und fertig aus", sagte sie und ging wieder in ihr Büro. Gibbs beobachtete sie, wie sie die Treppe hinauflief.

„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Abby als sie dazu kam.

„Ja, Gibbs wurde gerade von der Direktorin fertig gemacht", meinte Tony spaßig, gab sich jedoch einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, nachdem er Gibbs bösen Blick eingefangen hatte.

„Der Fall wird an das FBI weiter gegeben", erklärte McGee.

„Zurückgegeben. Die haben doch schon längst ihren Mörder, sie müssen ihn nur noch fassen", korrigierte ihn Gibbs und auf die verständnislosen Blicke seiner Agents und Abby zufolge, erklärte er ihnen, was er von Kate erfahren hatte.

„Er muss gut sein, wenn er ein halbes Jahr mordet und selbst das FBI ihn nicht zu fassen kriegt", kommentierte Ziva.

„Das ist grauenvoll", murmelte die zart-besaitete Abby.

„Tja, bevor nicht etwas ungewöhnliches passiert, kriegen wir wohl nichts mehr mit dem Fall mit", meinte Tony trocken.

Den restlichen Tag über passierte nicht viel und das NCIS-Team wurde auch zu keinem neuen Mordfall gerufen. Es war erst fünf Uhr als Abby schließlich nach Hause fuhr, den Tag hatte sie bereits abgehakt. Zuhause angekommen warf sie ihre Autoschlüssel weg, zog Mantel und Plateauschuhe aus und legte sich auf die Couch. Plötzlich fiel ihr die ungewöhnliche E-Mail von heute früh ein. Sie stand auf und bewegte sich langsam auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu.

Sie stieß die Tür offen und erschrak. Jessie, ihre Plüschfledermaus lag aufgeschlitzt auf dem Boden und der plüschige Dauneninhalt war über dem gesamten Boden verteilt. Sie schaute ängstlich umher, realisierte aber, dass niemand in ihrem Haus war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer oder warum jemand so etwas tun sollte. Es bewies nur, dass jemand es geschafft hatte, in ihr Haus einzudringen, was heutzutage keine Meisterleistung mehr war. Sie gab zu, dass es schwieriger war, eine anonyme E-Mail zu versenden, aber selbst jeder fünft-klassige Hacker schaffte das mit einer geeigneten YouTube-Anleitung.

Sie sammelte die Füllung eine und verbrachte die nächsten drei Stunden damit, Jessie wieder zusammenzuflicken. Sie war gewaltsam mit einem Schnitt in den Bauch aufgetrennt worden. Abby schaute sich die fertig zusammen genähte Jessie an. Sie sah nicht aus wie vorher, aber doch einigermaßen passabel.

„Ducky wäre stolz auf mich", lächelte Abby und schmiegte die Fledermaus an sich. Sie warf sie auf ihr Bett und ging zurück in die Küche, wo sie einen erneuten Schrecken bekam. Dort lag ein hell rosa Brief, zusammengefaltet, auf der Anrichte. Der war vorhin noch nicht dort gewesen. Abby traute sich kaum, ihn auseinander zu falten, tat es aber schließlich doch.

_Fledermäuse kannst du also zusammenflicken. Aber wie steht es mit Nilpferden?_

Abby ließ den Zettel fallen und schaute sich um. Dieser jemand muss in ihrer Wohnung gewesen sein, während sie Jessie zusammen genäht hatte. Ihr fiel ihr Nilpferd Bert ein, welches in ihrem Labor im Navy Yard stand.

Dieser Verrückte kann unmöglich dort gewesen sein.

Man kam nicht ohne weiteres an die Kontrollen vorbei und auch nur ganz schlecht wieder raus. Sie vermutete aber auch keinen Scherz ihrer Kollegen dahinter, da diese ganz bestimmt nicht ihr Kuscheltier aufgeschlitzt hätten. Abby wurde mulmig zu Mute. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war halb neun, aber sie entschied sich, noch einmal zum NCIS Hauptquartier zurückzukehren.

* * *

><p>Es war bereits neun, als sie ankam und direkt hastete sie in den Keller zu ihrem Labor. Sie erstarrte bei dem Anblick, was sie dort auffand. Bert war nicht aufgeschlitzt, er stand nur einfach auf ihrem Labortisch. Abby ging näher auf ihn zu und inspizierte ihn. Sie schrak zurück. Er hatte ein kleines Loch, welches von links nach rechts durch seinen Plüschkopf führte. Es schien, als hätte jemand mit einer Pistole dem Kuscheltier in den Kopf geschossen. Abby erinnerte sich, was Gibbs zu den Serienmorden erzählt hatte. Das war jetzt kein schlechter Scherz mehr. Sie rief sofort ihren Boss an.<p>

Gibbs war in weniger als zwanzig Minuten da, die Abby auf dem Boden ihres Labor sitzend verbrachte. So fand der Boss sie auch auf.

„Ist alles okay, Abbs?", fragte er und half ihr hoch. Sie nickte tonlos und er drückte ihr einen Caf-Pow in die Hand. Gibbs schaute sich Bert, das Nilpferd genauer an.

„Er wurde erschossen, Gibbs", sagte Abby in traurigem Ton.

„Er ist ein Stofftier."

„Er wurde genauso aufgefunden, wie die Toten deines Serienkillers."

„Wieso sollte so ein Serienkiller dein Stofftier töten?", fragte Gibbs genervt.

In dem Moment flackerte Abby's Bildschirm auf. „Hast du deinen Rechner angemacht?", fragte er.

„Nein."

„Vielleicht vergessen auszuschalten?"

„Nein", Abby war sich ganz sicher, ihn am Ende des Arbeitstages heruntergefahren zu haben. Der Bildschirm wurde weiß und dann wieder schwarz. Grüne Leuchtbuchstaben erschienen.

_Mit deinem Geschick könntest du Pathologin werden, Abbs. Schaffst du es, Berts Todesursache festzustellen?_

„Gibbs, ist das dieser perverse Serienkiller, den das FBI seit einem halben Jahr sucht und nicht findet?", fragte Abby ängstlich, als die grüne Schrift erlosch.

Gibbs nahm sie in den Arm.

Bevor er etwas antworten konnte, erschienen neue Buchstaben auf dem Monitor.

_Ja._

**Bitte schreibt mir Reviews! :D**


	2. Kapitel 2

**Und auf geht's in Runde zwei:**

Kapitel 2

Abby saß auf McGee's Schreibtisch und ließ ihre Füße baumeln und betrachtete sie dabei. Sie versuchte zu denken.

„Warum sollte ein Serienkiller, der bisher genau zehn Menschen, soweit wir wissen, getötet hat, sich an Abby's Kuscheltieren vergreifen?" fragte Ziva ungläubig.

„Besonders weil Kuscheltiere aufschlitzen keine Meisterleistung ist", fügte Tony deprimiert hinzu. Die zweite Nacht in Folge, in der er arbeiten musste.

„Sich aber in Abby's Haus schleichen während sie dort ist, ihr eine anonyme E-Mail schicken, die sie nicht zurückverfolgen kann und sich auch noch unbemerkt Zutritt zum NCIS Gebäude verschaffen jedoch schon", erinnerte Gibbs seine Agenten.

Abby schaute immer noch nicht von ihren Füßen auf. Die Agents sagten nichts dazu. Sie waren immer noch geschockt, dass dieser Verrückte sie so einfach in Panik versetzen konnte.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte McGee in die Runde.

All schauten auf Gibbs. „Der Killer möchte, dass wir Angst bekommen. Das werden wir aber nicht."

Abby schaute ihn ängstlich an.

„Jeder bekommt Angst, wenn ein Verrückter seine psychopathischen Spielchen mit einem treibt", sagte Ziva. „Willst du heute bei mir übernachten?", fügte sie an Abby gewandt hinzu.

Diese nickte. „Danke, Ziva."

„Kein Problem", lächelte sie.

„Gut. Sobald irgendwem irgendetwas eigenartig vorkommt, ruft er an", sagte Gibbs und ging, wie die andere auch, nach Hause.

Er stieg direkt in den Keller hinunter und schaute sich an, was er an dem Boot schon geschafft hatte. Er seufzte und schenkte sich ein Glas Whiskey in ein Einmachglas ein. Er trank es mit einem Zug leer. Niemand tat seiner Abbs etwas an, schwor er sich und arbeitete an seinem Boot weiter. Er hatte die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet und über diesen Verrückten nachgedacht, sodass er um acht Uhr von seinem Handy aufgeschreckt wurde. Er hatte vergessen, es in einem Marmeladenglas zu ertränken, wie er es normalerweise machte.

McGee, murmelte er, als er auf den Display starrte und nahm schließlich ab. „Kate hat angerufen. Sie hat erzählt, der Serienmörder wäre wieder gesehen worden."

„Ich komme sofort."

* * *

><p>Bereits dreißig Minuten später war er fertig geduscht und umgezogen im NCIS Gebäude.<p>

„Auf den Schirm", befehligte Tony und McGee klickte seinen Computerinhalt auf den Plasmabildschirm.

„Hier wurde er gestern Abend von einem Polizisten gesehen", sagte McGee.

„Das ist das U-Bahn Netzwerk", erwiderte Gibbs. So viel konnte er erkennen.

„Er war an der Washington Downtown Station", erklärte Ziva. „Er war einem Polizisten aufgefallen, nachdem stundenlang dort gesessen hatte ohne in einen Zug zu steigen. Er hat ihn angesprochen und doch er hat ihn direkt an der Kehle gepackt und auf den Boden gedrückt. Der Polizist ist im Krankenhaus und steht unter Schock. Von unserem Mörder keine Spur."

„Er kann froh sein, noch am Leben zu sein", meinte Tony.

„Wie sah er aus?", fragte Gibbs direkt.

„Schwarze Stiefel, schwarzen Mantel, schwarze Hose und…eigentlich war alles schwarz. Der Polizist konnte noch eine Waffe an seinem Gürtel erkennen."

„Haarfarbe?"

„Auffallend und unnatürlich weiß."

Gibbs nickte. Das passte auf die Beschreibung.

„Und dafür habt ihr mich jetzt hergerufen?", fragte er. Er vermisste seinen Kaffee und spürte schon die Wirkung des Whiskeys. Dabei hatte er doch gar nicht viel getrunken. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nicht mehr, wie viel er überhaupt getrunken hatte.

„Nein. Ich habe mich in die FBI Datenbank gehackt und die führen ganz genau Buch darüber, wann und wo genau unser psychopathische Freund gesehen wurde", erklärte McGee und zeigte Stadtpläne verschiedener Städte auf.

„Uns ist aufgefallen, dass er sich ungewöhnlich oft bei U-Bahn Stationen oder Haltestellen aufhält und auch nur in Großstadtzentren zu sehen ist", erklärte Ziva

Gibbs nickte anerkennend.

„Er zieht von Norden nach Süden", fuhr Tony fort. „Er ermordet immer ein oder zwei Menschen pro Stadt und zieht weiter. Aber er hat nie mit irgendeinem Agenten Kontakt aufgenommen oder Nachrichten hinterlassen."

„Das heißt, sein Verhalten Abby gegenüber ist neu", erklärte McGee.

„Er hat sein gesamtes Verhalten geändert. Plötzlich lässt er eine Kappe bei seinem Opfer zurück, die weder ihm noch dem Täter gehört", sagte Gibbs ohne seinen Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden.

„Das heißt, entweder ist es gar nicht unser Täter oder er hat seine Meinung geändert und möchte spielen", schlug Tony als seine Hypothesen vor.

„Das Schwein möchte spielen. Er hat erkannt, dass es dem FBI eine Nummer zu groß ist, weil die innerhalb eines ganzen Jahres keine brauchbaren Informationen über ihn sammeln konnten und auch nichts gegen ihn unternehmen konnten."

„Aber warum wendet er sich an den NCIS?", fragte Ziva.

„Keine Ahnung", musste Gibbs zugeben.

„Vielleicht sucht er neue Spielkollegen und der FBI ist zu langweilig geworden. Uns kennt er nicht, wir sind eine Risikonummer", schlug Tony weiter vor.

„Wir sind kein Risiko", entschied Gibbs. „Er lernt uns kennen, er beobachtet uns und sein Verhalten. Und er passt sich an."

„Aber welches Motiv könnte er haben?", fragte McGee zweifelnd.

„So jemand wie er kennt kein Motiv. Er möchte nur töten und Angst und Panik verbreiten", antwortete Gibbs bestimmend.

„Aber das wird ihm nicht gelingen", fügte er murmelnd hinzu und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

* * *

><p>Abby saß an ihrem Tisch und schaute auf ihren Computer. Er war ihr zuverlässigster Freund, aber jetzt wollte er ihr noch nicht einmal verraten, woher die geheimnisvolle E-Mail oder der fremde Zugriff stammten. Abby scheiterte allein schon daran, den Server zurückzuverfolgen, sie hatte weder ID noch irgendeine andere Signatur des fremden Benutzers.<p>

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Warum musste dieser Psychopath ausgerechnet ihr solche Nachrichten schicken und nicht irgendeinem Agenten, der dazu ausgebildet war, damit umzugehen. Sie starrte auf ihren Rechner, in der Hoffnung, der Verrückte würde sich noch einmal einhacken, sodass sie ihn zurückverfolgen konnte. Aber nichts geschah. Psychopathen brauchten auch mal Schlaf.

Der Tag verlief ohne Neuigkeiten. Sie hatten einen neuen Fall bekommen, jedoch verfolgten sie ihn nur mit Desinteresse und hatten ihn am Ende das Tages auch schon gelöst. Gelangweilt gingen sie nach Hause. Tony rief am Abend noch einmal Kate an, aber sie konnte von keinen Neuigkeiten berichten, genauso wenig an den folgenden beiden Tagen. Das FBI hatte bereits die Hoffnungen wieder aufgegeben und eine Warnung an südlich gelegener Städte abgegeben.

„Er ist weiter gezogen", seufzte Tony.

„Schade", stimmte Ziva ihm zu.

„Schade dass ein psychopathischer Killer endlich weg ist?", fragte Abby, die gerade dem Team neuen Kaffee brachte.

„Jetzt wird er aber in einer anderen Stadt morden", sagte McGee und schaute sich um, als der Boss die Treppe hinunter stieg.

„Packt eure Sachen. Ein neuer Fall", erklärte er und nahm seine Sachen vom Schreibtisch.

„Und was genau?", fragte Ziva, als sie sich ihrem Rucksack aufsetzte.

„Die Direktorin hat einen Anruf vom FBI erhalten. Ich weiß genauso wenig wie ihr", sagte er und die Aufzugstüren schlossen sich.

* * *

><p>Das Team stieg aus dem Wagen. Es war der Hinterausgang eines Stripclubs, wo sich die Wagen und Agents des FBI tummelten. Die vier Special Agents liefen unter dem Absperrband auf die Crime Scene zu. Fornell und Kate drehten sich zu ihnen um.<p>

„Was gibt es?", fragte Gibbs.

„Unser Perversling hat wieder zu geschlagen", erklärte Kate und gab den Blick auf die Leiche frei.

Es war eine junge Frau, die an einer Mülltonne am Hinterausgang des Nachtclubs saß, ihr Körper war nach vorne gebeugt und ihr kurzes Haar schien in der Kälte Schnee abbekommen zu haben. Sie war nackt, doch im Schoß ihrer angewinkelten Beine lag eine blaue Kappe, die gerade ein FBI-Agent eintütete und die durchsichtige Beweisplastiktüte beschriftete. Er reichte sie an Agent Fornell weiter, der sie betrachtete. Gibbs konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Frau lassen. Sie war hübsch, schlank, besaß kurzes braunes Haar und helle Haut.

Gibbs ging näher heran. Er sah die Eintrittswunde in ihrer linken Schädelhälfte und ging um sie herum, um die Austrittswunde zu erkennen. Er schaute sich die Mauer dahinter an. „Sie wurde hier erschossen", sagte er und untersuchte das kleine Loch in der Ziegelsteinmauer. Fornell hielt ihm ein Beweismaterialglas vor das Gesicht. Patrone und Patronenhülse waren darin.

Gibbs stand wieder auf und ließ Ducky passieren. Er beugte sich zu der Leiche. „Und was hast du, hübsches armes Fräulein, uns zu erzählen?", fragte er und drehte den toten Schädel in seinen Händen. „Ein glatter Schuss von links nach rechts. Sofortiger Tod."

„Erzähl mir etwas, was ich nicht weiß, Ducky", meinte Gibbs genervt und schaute sich um. Er sah McGee und Ziva ihre Arbeit machen und Tony mit Kate reden. Er ließ ihn. Schließlich hatten sich die beiden einmal sehr nahe gestanden und konnten sich jetzt kaum noch sehen.

„Es ist unser mysteriöser Killer", sagte Gibbs entschieden.

„Die Befürchtung habe ich auch", stimmte ihm Fornell zu.

„Ich dachte, er sei schon längst weiter gezogen?", fragte Ducky erstaunt, als der das Gebiss der hübschen Frau öffnete. Die Zähne waren intakt.

McGee kniete sich neben ihn und lies die Fingerabdrücke der Toten ein. „Unser Opfer heißt Michelle Gabriela, 27 und wohnt in Baltimore", erklärte er.

„Sie war wohl wegen der Partys hier", sagte Ziva und nickte zur Tür des Nachtclubs.

„Sie wollte anscheinend mit dem falschen feiern gehen", murmelte Ducky. „Gleiches Verfahren, eindeutig unser Serienmörder", fügte er hinzu.

„Psychologisches Profil, Duck?", fragte der Boss.

„Jethro, ich kann nicht so schnell ein komplettes Profil erstellen. Dafür müsste ich mir die einzelnen Morde und Mordverfahren genauer ansehen. Aber von dem was ich dir bisher erzählen kann, ist nicht mit ihm zu spaßen."

„Das wissen wir auch", erwiderte Fornell, doch Ducky fuhr unbekümmert fort: „Er zwingt seine Opfer, sich vor ihrer Ermordung auszuziehen, entweder sich anschließend hinzusetzen oder hinzulegen. Dann erschießt er sie mit einem gezielten, nahen Schuss durch die Schädeldecke. Er lässt seine Opfer nicht leiden, was ihn aber nicht weniger unsympathisch macht. Seine Opfer sind willkürlich gewählt und nicht an irgendeiner Rasse oder einem Merkmal orientiert. Das heißt, er hat nichts gegen jemanden bestimmten, sondern tötet allgemein, was ihn unberechenbarer und gefährlicher macht. Er hat kein System. Sein Auftreten lässt auch eine Störung im natürlichen Verhalten vermuten, er mag es, seine Opfer auf subtile und psychopathische Weise an den Tod zu bringen und ermordet sie schließlich, wobei sie längst wissen, wie ihr Urteil gefällt wurde."

„Er zwingt sie mit der Waffe, sich auszuziehen, mitten im Winter, dann bringt er sie in irgendeine sitzende oder liegende Person und währenddessen wissen diese Opfer die ganze Zeit, dass er sie sowieso umbringen wird. Wieso hat keiner versucht, sich zu wehren?", fragte Ziva erstaunt und fotografierte das Einschussloch an der Wand.

„Vermutlich weil er sehr überzeugend sein kann", antwortete Ducky direkt.

„Also ich werde nicht so schnell mitten in der Nacht und in der Kälte mich nicht ausziehen, egal wie charmant jemand ist", kommentierte Kate.

„Du vielleicht nicht, aber vielleicht stehen sowohl er, als auch das Opfer auf perverse Spielchen."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, er schlägt ihnen Sex im Schnee vor, aber erschießt sie vorher?", fragte Tony verwirrt, doch Ducky schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht."

Tony schaute noch verwirrter.

„Wäre er so verrückt, würde er erst mit ihnen Sex haben und sie dann umbringen", erklärte Gibbs.

„Das ist ja pervers", ekelte sich Ziva.

„Die bisherigen Morde lassen ihn nicht minder pervers und psychopathisch erscheinen", erklärte Kate.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht darauf konzentrieren, woher unser Mörder diese NCIS Mützen bekommt?", sagte Fornell und hielt das Beweismittel hoch.

„Die bekommt man bereits in jedem x-beliebigen Shop", erklärte Tony achselzuckend. „Dann sucht die Läden ab", befehligte Gibbs.

* * *

><p>„Was habt ihr?", fragte Gibbs als er um zwölf Uhr am nächsten Morgen das NCIS Büro betrat.<p>

„Wir wissen, woher er die Mützen hat", sagte McGee und stellte sich vor den Plasmafernseher.

„Er hat zwei dieser Mützen vor circa einer Woche in diesem Laden erhalten", Tony zeigte ihm das Geschäft.

„Konnte der Verkäufer eine Beschreibung abgeben?"

„Ja, sogar eine sehr genaue. Er sagte, er sei ihm direkt aufgefallen, weil er so ungewöhnlich gekleidet war. Naja, er oder sie, er konnte nicht so ganz erkennen, ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann gewesen sind, aber er oder sie hatte eine Stimme, die er weiblich einordnen würde, wobei-"

„Tony!"

„Er oder sie war circa ein Meter achtzig groß, schlank, trug schwarze Klammotten, also schwarze Stiefel und einen schwarzen, offenen Mantel. Darunter eine schwarze Lederhose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Trotz des Wetters trug er…oder sie eine Sonnenbrille und er bezahlte bar. Er kaufte nur diese zwei Mützen."

„Nur zwei?", vergewisserte sich Gibbs.

„Nur zwei. Das heißt, entweder er muss für seinen nächsten Mord neu einkaufen gehen oder er plant etwas anderes."

„Der Schweinehund plant etwas anderes", antwortete Gibbs genervt und kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. „Na los, findet heraus, was!"

McGee und Tony eilten an ihre eigenen Schreibtische und gaben Fahndungsmeldungen heraus und telefonierten mit der örtlichen Polizei.

* * *

><p>Es war schon wieder gegen Ende des Tages, als Gibbs einen weiteren Anruf erhielt.<p>

„Ducky", nahm er den Hörer ab. „Du warst doch vor zwei Sekunden hier oben, hat Mr. Palmer das Labor in die Luft gejagt, oder was?"

„Mr. Palmer hat Gewebeproben zu Abby gebracht und ich war bei dir. Für nur fünf Minuten, Jethro, komm bitte schnell runter."

„Ducky? Ducky, alles okay?", fragte der Boss besorgt. Ducky hatte gestresst und ängstlich gewirkt, so war er es gar nicht von ihm gewohnt. Gibbs blickte auf. Seine drei Agenten starrten ihn an. Er nickte ihnen zu und die vier betraten den Aufzug in den Keller. Sie kamen im Geschoss der Autopsie an und der Doktor erwartete sie bereits im Flur. Er hatte eine angespannte Miene aufgesetzt.

„Was ist los, Duck?", fragte Gibbs und die Special Agents folgten dem Pathologen in die Autopsie, wo Jimmy und Abby bereits auf sie warteten.

„Das hier, ist unsere Michelle Gabriela von gestern Nacht", erklärte er und zeigte auf die nackte Frau, die mit V-Schnitt bereits wieder zugenäht worden war.

„Und als Mr. Palmer und ich uns für fünf Minuten aus diesem Raum entfernt hatten und wiederkehrten, war plötzlich diese Leiche hier aufgetaucht."

Er zeigte auf einen schwarzen Leichensack auf einem anderen Autopsietisch.

„Hast du hinein geschaut, was darin ist?", fragte Gibbs und kam näher.

Ducky schüttelte den Kopf, aber stellte sich vor den Leichensack mit unbekanntem Inhalt. Er zog den Reisverschluss auf. Keiner der Agenten oder forensischen Wissenschaftler sagte etwas, als sie auf eine weitere Leiche starrten. Es war eine Frau, geschätzte Mitte vierzig, helle Haut und blaue, geöffnete Augen. Sie hatte rote Haare und war unbekleidet.

Gibbs schaute sich ihren Kopf an. „Einschusswunde links, Austrittswunde rechts", erklärte Ducky sofort.

„Wieso hat er so schnell wieder zugeschlagen?", fragte Tony verwirrt.

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Abby und ging auf Ducky's Computer zu. Er war schwarz und grüne Buchstaben fingen an, eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Sie versammelten sich davor und lasen.

_Ich dachte, dir gefielen rothaarige Frauen, Jethro. Hier ist eine für dich. Ich hatte meinen Spaß mit ihr, wirst du deinen auch mit ihr haben?_

**Reviews sind immer willkommen! ;)**


	3. Kapitel 3

**Natürlich gibt es Parallelen zu anderen Büchern, Filmen, etc...es ist schließlich eine FanFiction...**

Kapitel 3

„Erzählt mir was", Gibbs stellte sich vor den Bildschirm und schlürfte seinen Kaffee.

„Monika Lisbon. 46 Jahre alt, ledig und wohnt hier in Washington. Ducky hat als Todesursache die Schusswunde in den Kopf eingetragen. Außerdem zeigt sie Spuren von Vergewaltigung", erklärte Tony.

„Der Arsch hat sie vergewaltigt?", fragte Gibbs erstaunt.

Die Agenten nickten unglaubwürdig.

„Ducky hat Speichelproben und weitere Abstriche an Abby geschickt, vielleicht kann sie etwas herausfinden", fuhr McGee fort.

Ziva übernahm: „Wir haben außerdem die Überwachungsvideos gecheckt. Alle wurden gelöscht während dieser zehn Minuten. Aber wir glauben nicht, dass der Mörder alleine in der Lage war, die schwere Leiche im Leichensack in die Autopsie zu tragen und dort auf den Tisch zu legen. Er hatte vermutlich einen Komplizen."

Alle vier drehten sich gleichzeitig um, als sie merkten, dass jemand hinter ihnen stand. „Ich habe eine schlechte und eine schlechte Nachricht", sagte Abby. „Alle DNA-Proben stammten vom Opfer. Der Mörder hat nur selbst agiert, aber keine DNA hinterlassen."

„Wie geht Vergewaltigung ohne eigene Spuren zu hinterlassen?", fragte McGee.

„Noch nie einen Soft-Porno gesehen?", erwiderte Tony und ernte böse Blicke der beiden Frauen.

„Verdammt", murmelte Gibbs.

„Verdammt", wiederholte er lauter. „Wir haben gar nichts. Und dieses Schwein marschiert in unser Gebäude, bringt uns die Leichen direkt auf den Autopsietisch, hackt sich anonym in alle unsere Rechner ein und mordet ohne Scham weiter."

„Er muss einen Komplizen haben", wiederholte Ziva. „Vielleicht können wir ihn finden."

„Ich bezweifele, dass der noch lange leben wird", murmelte Tony.

„Du sagtest etwas von einer zweiten schlechten Nachricht, Abby", erinnerte McGee sie.

Die Forensikerin nickte. „Ducky hat ja herausgefunden, dass das Opfer vergewaltigt und danach getötet wurde. Der Täter hat vermutlich die ganze Zeit über Einmalhandschuhe getragen, da Latex-Reste gefunden wurden. Jedoch meinte Ducky auch, dass einige Spuren des sexuellen Missbrauchs post mortem entstanden sind."

Gibbs blickte auf.

Tony schaute wie die andere Agents verwirrt. „Er hat sie vergewaltigt, erschossen und wieder vergewaltigt?", fragte er geschockt.

Abby nickte traurig.

„Gott", murmelte McGee leise und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

„So ein perverser Bastard", fluchte Tony so leise, dass keiner ihnen hören konnte. Er konnte sich das Grauen gar nicht vorstellen.

Abby verschwand zurück in ihr Labor und starrte ihr Nilpferd an. Bert saß in einer riesigen Beweismittelplastiktüte auf ihrem Labortisch und schaute sie zurück an.

„Ich weiß, wie es dir geht", sagte Abby und streichelte die Tüte. „Du fühlst dich löchrig und leer. Das tun wir alle mal.

In der Plastiktüte daneben befanden sich Teile seiner Daunenfüllung, die durch den Schuss im Labor verteilt worden waren. Abby seufzte und setzte sich wieder an die Proben, die Ducky ihr gebracht hatte.

Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass dieses Schwein dies alles vollbracht hatte, ohne eine nützliche DNA-Probe zu hinterlassen. Sie wartete insgeheim auch auf eine neue Nachricht von ihm, sie wollte ihn fassen sobald er sich wieder in das System einhackte.

Aber nichts passierte und enttäuscht ging Abby am Abend nach Hause. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich froh sein sollte, dass dieser Verrückte nicht noch mehr Menschen abgeschlachtet hatte oder weiter in das NCIS Computernetzwerk eingedrungen ist.

* * *

><p>Gibbs machte sich zu Hause angekommen keine Gedanken mehr über den Arbeitstag. Er hatte sein Boot, welches ihm half, alles andere zu vergessen. Er wurde jedoch wieder schmerzhaft an seinen Fall erinnert, als Jenny die Treppe in seinen Keller hinunterkam.<p>

Er arbeitete weiter und sie beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang. „Jethro, so kann das nicht weiter gehen", sagte sie schließlich.

Er hörte auf zu schmirgeln und schaute sie an. „Warum hat er die Leiche auf den Autopsietisch gebracht?", fragte er.

„Das wollte ich dich fragen." Jenny holte tief Luft. „Er wollte, dass du sie siehst. Sie war rothaarig, was beweist, dass er dich kennt. Es ist sein Pokal, den er dir persönlich überlassen hat. Wie eine Katze, die ihrem Herrchen ihre erbeutete Maus nach Hause bringt."

Gibbs schaute sie an. Hatte sie ihren Verstand verloren? Oder sollte diese Metapher wörtlich verstanden werden? „Könntest du bitte Englisch reden?", fragte er seufzend.

„Jethro, der Mörder hat versucht eine Beziehung zu dir aufgebaut."

„Seit wann spielst du die Psychologin?"

Sie schwieg.

„Warum ich? Er hat Abby Drohbriefe geschickt und sie in Panik versetzt. Er ist in ihr Haus eingedrungen und in ihren Computer. Er hat Ducky eine Leiche in die Autopsie gebracht. Warum sollte das etwas mit mir zu tun haben?"

„Weil die Leiche an dich bestimmt war. Sein persönliches Geschenk."

„Du wiederholst dich."

„Jethro!" Sie seufzte. „Woher wusste er von deinem Faible für Rothaarige?"

Gibbs dachte nach. „Er kann es aus meinen Unterlagen entnommen haben. Meine letzten vier Frau waren rothaarig."

„Das heißt, er muss an deine Akte gekommen sein."

„Er hat sich schließlich auch in Abby's Computer gehackt. Er will uns beweisen, dass er zu allem imstande ist."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es wieder einer von diesen bösartigen Genies ist, die nur unter Beweis stellen wollen, was sie können", meinte die Direktorin des NCIS.

„Was dann?"

„Er ist nicht wie Ari!"

„Wieso fängst du damit an?"

„Weil dich das nicht in Ruhe gelassen hat und du immer unausstehlicher wurdest. Nur weil du deinen Knochen nicht beißen konntest!"

„Ari hat Gerald und mich angeschossen, Ducky und Gerald entführt, Direktor Morrow erschossen-"

„Es reicht, Jethro!"

Er schaute in ihre wunderhübschen, wütenden Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf das halb fertige Boot.

„Hast du was zu trinken da?", fragte sie leise.

„Whiskey?", schlug er vor.

„Seit wann trinkst du Whiskey?"

„Seit ich an diesem neuen Fall hänge', erklärte er und holte zwei Einmachgläser aus der staubigen Schublade.

* * *

><p>Abby klammerte sich an ihre Fledermaus. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Bei dem leisesten Geräusch draußen auf der Straße schreckte sie hoch. Sie hatte Angst, dass der Psychopath vor ihrem Haus lauerte und sie beobachtete. Ihr Verhalten weiter analysierte und alles über sie wusste. Sie hatte Angst, angreifbar und verletzlich zu sein. Schließlich machte sie das Licht an und setzte sich auf.<p>

Sie schaute auf ihren Wecker. Es war halb fünf morgens, die Nacht dauerte nun schon eine Ewigkeit. Sie überlegte, ob sie vielleicht zu ihrem neuen Freund Kay fahren sollte. Sie kannten sich seit einem Monat, aber sie hatten sich entschieden es langsam anzugehen und waren erst seit drei Tagen zusammen. Abby wollte nicht jetzt schon in Panik versetzt zu ihm rüber rennen.

Sie nahm ihr Bettzeug und ihre Fledermaus und schlich nach unten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie so bedacht darauf war, alleine zu sein, denn sie lebte ja alleine. Aber vielleicht wartete der Mörder mit einem Beil hinter einer Tür. Eine absurde Idee und sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Couch im Wohnzimmer und breitete ihre Bettdecke wieder aus.

Sie streichelte Dracula auf ihrem Kopfkissen und dachte darüber nach, welche DVD sie einlegen könnte. Sie durchsuchte ihr Regal und blieb bei „Fürst der Finsternis" _(die Hauptrolle wurde von dem gleichen Schauspieler gespielt, der auch Dr. Ari Haswari gespielt hat)_ hängen.

Aber Dracula erinnerte sie zu sehr an einen alten Fall_ (Twilight)_. Sie legte die Disc wieder beiseite. Schließlich entschied sie sich für Galaxy Quest, sie konnte etwas Humoriges gebrauchen. Sie öffnete das DVD-Laufwerk im Player, aber es lag schon eine DVD darin. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wann und was sie das letzte Mal geschaut hatte und warum sie die DVD darin hätte liegen lassen sollen. Sie war in dieser Sache doch immer besonders ordentlich.

Die unbekannte DVD sah aus wie ein typischer Rohling, den man in jedem Geschäft kaufen konnte. Sie war nicht beschriftet. Abby schaute sich um. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas zu paranoisch reagierte, aber sie wusste, wer diese Disc dort eingelegt hatte. Sie überlegte, welche zwei Möglichkeiten sie hatte: Erstens, sie konnte die DVD einlegen, aber sie hatte einfach zu viel Angst vor dem, was sie sehen würde. Zweitens, sie könnte zu Gibbs fahren und sich total blamieren, wenn es doch nur ein böser Streich war oder sie mit dem Alter vergesslich wurde.

„Wofür bist du?", fragte sie ihre Fledermaus und seufzte. Sie schaltete den Fernseher an und schob die DVD wieder ein. Sie ging zurück auf die Couch und mummelte sich in ihre Bettdecke.

Sie schaltete den Ton auf leise, um keine bösen Überraschungen zu erleben. Die Disc startete und es erschien ein Raum, den Abby auf Anhieb als das Schlafzimmer ihres Freundes Kay erkannte. Sie starrte darauf, für eine Sekunde, dann hielt sie sofort das Bild an.

Sie nahm die DVD aus dem Laufwerk, packte sie in die nächstbeste, herumliegende Hülle, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche, Mantel und Autoschlüssel, hastete in ihre hohen Plateau-Stiefel und fuhr zu Gibbs. Sie hoffte, dass er einen DVD-Player besaß.

Sie kam an und rannte zur Haustüre. Diese war wie immer offen und sie stoppte und atmete erst, als sie in der Wohnung und die Tür hinter ihr zu war. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob der Mörder sie vielleicht auf ihrer Hals-über-Kopf-Flucht abschlachten wollte, sie hatte einfach nur Panik vor dem Video und davor, was vielleicht mit Kay geschehen sein mag.

Vielleicht wartete der Mörder auf vor Kays Haus und darauf, dass Abby bei ihm auftauchte. Aber sie musste einfach mit Gibbs reden.

Sie hatte selbst nicht gemerkt, wie sie zu Boden gesackt war, bis sie plötzlich zu Gibbs, der mit Pistole auf sie gerichtet die Treppe herunter kam.

„Abby?" Er steckte seine Pistole wieder weg. Er hatte, wie Abby, nur Schlafsachen an, er im T-Shirt und langer Jogginghose, sie im dunklen Goth-Schlafanzug. „Abby, was ist los?", fragte er das keuchende Wrack, welches am Boden lag.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gibbs half ihr langsam auf und entnahm ihr die CD-Hülle aus der Hand.

„The Dark Knight?", las er fragend.

„Ich hatte so schnell keine andere Hülle. Diese DVD lag bei mit im Player", erklärte sie nach Luft schnappend.

Gibbs nickte und stütze sie, bis sie heile auf der Couch angekommen war. „Ich hoffe du hast einen DVD-Player", sagte Abby und Gibbs schob bereits die DVD in der Player, seine neueste technische Errungenschaft.

Abby fragte sich, warum er den Fernseher nicht schon längst irreparabel beschädigt hatte. Schließlich hatte er auch einen Verschleiß von drei Handys pro Monat.

Gibbs schaltete Bild und Ton ein. Es war schwarz, dann tauchte wieder das Zimmer auf. „Das ist das Schlafzimmer von Kay", murmelte Abby.

Gibbs nickte. Er wusste, dass Kay ihr Boyfriend war. Das Bild zeigte das Doppelbett und es schien aus der Perspektive einer versteckten Kamera gefilmt worden zu sein. Das Bild wackelte, jemand schien an der Kamera herumzuhantieren.

Schließlich ging diese Person in das Blickfeld und verschwand in einer Tür rechts. Sie war groß, trug einen schwarzen Mantel und hatte platinweiße Haare. Er oder sie war nur von hinten zu erkennen.

„Oh Gott", murmelte Abby und ahnte das Schlimmste.

Gibbs nahm sie in den Arm. Eine Weile lang passierte gar nichts, dann kam Kay in das Schlafzimmer. Er war groß, braun gebrannt, hatte dunkelbraune Haare und trug punkige Klamotten und ein Metallhalsband. Ein typischer Kerl für Abbs, dachte der Boss und schaute wie gebannt auf den Fernseher. Er lief schnurstracks auf das Bett zu und fing an sich auszuziehen.

„Er sieht aus wie in Trance", murmelte Abby.

Gibbs beugte sich nach vorne. „Drogen?", fragte er.

„Würde er nie nehmen", Abby schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Kay war ausgezogen und rief: „Wo bleibst du?"

Eine zweite Person erschien, diejenige, die die Kamera angebracht hatte. Sie zog ihren Mantel, ihre Hose und ihren Pullover aus, alles in schwarz.

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Abby fassungslos, als jetzt erkennbar eine junge, schlanke, blasse Frau vor Kay stand. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte sie, oder besser gesagt, nur ihre Titten, an.

„Ist das…unser Serienmörder? Was…Kay?", murmelte Abby. Sie war nicht imstande zu denken und erst recht nicht ganze Sätze zu formulieren.

Die unbekannte Frau kniete sich vor Kay, der bereits nackt war, auf das Bett und schob ihm etwas in den Mund. „Drogen?", stotterte Abby verblüfft. Gibbs streichelte ihre Haare. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er sah. Schließlich öffnete Kay den BH der jungen Frau und sie streifte ihre Unterhose ab. Sie waren nun beide nackt. Sie schob sich zwei Tabletten in den Mund und bestieg Abby's Freund.

Gibbs schätzte sie auf Ende zwanzig, aber durch die hellgefärbten Haare und nur den seitlichen Blick war es schwer, etwas zu erkennen. Sie war auf jeden Fall viel zu dünn und ihre Oberweite beschränkte sich ebenfalls auf höchstens C/B.

„Oh Gott", Abby wollte sich die Hände vor die Augen halten, konnte aber nicht den Blick von dem Grauen abwenden. Sie musste gerade mit ansehen, wie der Massenmörder, der sie alle jagte und verrückt machte, ihren Freund auf Droge gesetzt hatte und sich nun an ihm verging.

Gibbs drehte Abby Kopf beiseite, aber sie schob seine Hand weg. „Du musst das nicht sehen."

„Ich will einen Grund haben, sie zu hassen", murmelte Abby.

„Den haben wir alle bereits", sagte Gibbs, aber schaute auch weiter auf den Bildschirm. Die Frau war bereits fertig und stieg von ihm herab. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und einmal starrte er direkt in die Kamera. Abby erschrak, als sie seinen leeren Blick sah.

„Er ist high…total high", flüsterte sie.

Gibbs streichelte ihre Schulter. Die unbekannte Frau kramte in ihrem Mantel, der auf dem Boden lag. Sie nahm eine Waffe heraus, hielt sie hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt und krabbelte wieder auf Kay herauf.

„Nein", hauchte Abby. Sie wollte und konnte das nicht sehen.

Sie schaute fassungslos mit an, wie die Mörderin sich auf ihren wehrlosen Freund setzte, ihn küsste und schließlich mit der Waffe in der linken Hand ihm während eines langen und intensiven Kusses einen Kopfschuss, glatt von links nach rechts verpasste. Das Blut spritzte aus Einschuss- und Austrittswunde. Sie setzte sich wieder auf, wechselte die Pistole von der linken in die rechte Hand und wischte sich mit der linken Kays Blut vom Gesicht, dass sie angespritzt hatte. Das linke Kissen war rot gesprenkelt, eher rotbraun. Dann kletterte sie von ihrem Opfer herunter und zog sich langsam wieder an.

Sie steckte ihre Waffe, nicht ohne sie etwas zu säubern, da auch Blut auf sie gespritzt war, in ihren Gürtel auf der rechten Seite, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie Rechtshänderin war, obwohl sie ihre Opfer von links getötet hatte.

Warum tötete sie dann meistens mit links oder erschoss ihre Opfer mit einem Schuss in die linke Hirnhälfte? Gibbs stellte sich nicht erst diese Frage, solche rücksichtslosen Killer kannten keine Logik, was auch der Grund war, warum man sie so schwer fasste. Wenn jemand kein System hat, kann man sein Verhalten nicht verstehen oder vorrausahnen. Das war die Gefahr.

Dieser Serienkiller hatte keine Grundlage, kein eindeutiges Verfahren, man konnte seinen ersten Schritt nicht wissen, weil auch sie ihn nicht immer wusste. Sie tötete einfach. Vielleicht gab es einen Grund für das Töten, vielleicht auch nicht.

Nachdem die Frau sich angezogen hatte, lief sie auf die Kamera zu und das Bild erlosch. Abby starrte auf den schwarzen Fernseher. Nun hatten sie ein Bild für die Gesichtserkennung, aber das interessierte sie nicht. Sie verschwendete auch keinen Gedanken daran, dass ihr gesuchter Serienmörder eine Frau und nicht, wie bisher vermutet, ein Mann war. Was in ihrem Kopf vorging, konnte sie sich auch nicht erklären.

Normalerweise sollte man in so einem Moment über alles nachdenken, über das Geschehene, über den Mord, über alles. Aber ihr Kopf war einfach nur leer. Sie dachte an gar nichts. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Gefühle, ihr ganzes Wesen fühlte sich taub an. Weder sie noch Gibbs bewegten sich.

Schließlich kehrten die Gefühle zu Abby zurück. Zuerst breitete sich Wut aus, verließ sie aber schnell wieder. Hoffnung erlosch direkt. Dann wurde sie traurig, sie bewegte sich immer noch nicht, sie schrie nicht. Sie starrte fassungslos ins Schwarze. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

„Kay", murmelte sie. Gibbs drückte sie fester an sich.

„Ist gut, Abby. Ist gut", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Sie…es war eine Frau…wie hat sie Kay dazu gebracht? ...Sie hat ihm Drogen eingeflößt und ihn dann…oh Gott", ihre Stimme klang zerbrechlich und sie schluchzte, sodass ihre Worte kaum verständlich genug für Gibbs erklangen.

Er drückte sie noch fester an sich. „Abbs", sagte er leise und beruhigend.

„Ich hab Angst. Sie hat Kay…"

„Abbs. Du bist sicher. Hier bist du sicher." Er streichelte ihren Rücken und für eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Nachdem sie eine Stunde lang so verharrten hatte, stand Gibbs langsam auf und rief die anderen Special Agents, sowie Ducky und Mr. Palmer an.

* * *

><p>Sie trafen sich eine weitere halbe Stunde später in der Forensik im NCIS Gebäude. Abby war nicht da. Sie saß zu Hause bei Gibbs und starrte auf das halbfertige Boot. Im Keller fühlte sie sich sicher. Vor ihr lag ein altes Gewehr. Auch wenn sie alleine war, alleine das Haus von Gibbs beruhigte sie doch. Der Mörder würde sich nicht hier her wagen, das war ihre Logik.<p>

Und auch obwohl der Killer keine Logik kannte, wartete Abby alleine im Keller, ohne dass jemand auftauchte. Sie hatte schon jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als Gibbs wieder auftauchte. Sie schaute ihn nur an, sie war einfach nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Das, was sie ihm erzählen wollte, konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen.

„Tony, Ziva, Ducky und Mr. Palmer sind zu Kay nach Hause gefahren, um sich dort umzuschauen."

„Um seine Leiche in die Autopsie zu bringen."

Gibbs seufzte. Er setzte sich neben Abby auf den Tisch und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ist nicht die Polizei oder der FBI dafür zuständig?"

„FBI. Es ist ihr Serienkiller…oder jetzt Serienkillerin. Aber wir teilen uns die Ermittlungsarbeiten, da wir den Tatort als erstes entdeckt haben."

„Es sei denn, sie sind schon da."

„Sie haben keine Annahme. Sie hat dir das Video gegeben. Tony wollte mich eigentlich gleich anrufen."

In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy. „Gutes Timing", bemerkte Abby trostlos.

„Das ist McGee", erklärte Gibbs.

„Er führt die Gesichtserkennung durch…ja?"

Abby schaute wieder auf den Boden vor sich. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was passiert war. Warum tötete diese Bestie ihren Freund? Gibbs legte wieder auf.

„Kein Treffer."

„Hat er alles durchsucht?"

Der Boss nickte. „NCIS, FBI, CIA, Interpol, sogar in die Datenbanken von MI5 und MI6 hat er sich eingehackt, weil die Daten anzufordern zu lange dauern würde."

Abby nickte und starrte wieder auf den Boden. „Er wird DNA am Tatort zurückgelassen haben", sagte sie und wischte sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge. Gibbs schaute sie traurig an. Er wusste, wie es war, jemanden nahestehenden zu verlieren. Er war noch immer nicht über den Tod seiner Frau und seiner kleinen Tochter hinweggekommen, trotz seiner Rache.

Er wusste, dass Rache nicht die Toten zurückholte, aber er hatte sich gut gefühlt, es dem Schweinehund gleichzuzahlen. Er hoffte, Abby würde auch eine Genugtuung erhalten. Er schwor sich, das Biest zu fangen.

„Wieso?", fragte Abby.

„Das kann sich keiner beantworten. Es gibt keinen Grund", flüsterte Gibbs als Antwort auf eine Frage die er nicht verstand.

Wieso tötete sie Menschen? Wieso genau diese Menschen? Wieso nicht andere? Wieso Abby's Freund? Wieso vergewaltigte sie sie vorher oder hatte Sex mit ihnen unter Drogeneinwirkung? Wieso kannte sie keine Skrupel und keine Zurückhaltung? Wieso war sie in keiner Datenbank zu finden?

„Wieso bleibt sie hier?", fragte Abby.

Gibbs antwortete nicht.

„Ich meine, sie ist seit einem halben Jahr dem FBI bekannt. Sie startet im Norden, tötet Leute und zieht in unregelmäßigen Abstanden nach Süden."

„Bostwash."

Abby nickte. „Warum zieht sie nicht weiter? Das ist doch, was das FBI erwartet. Zieht sie nicht weiter, weil das FBI das von ihr erwartet?"

Gibbs seufzte. „Es gibt für solche Menschen keine logische und einfache Erklärung."

Abby schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte sich das einfach nicht vorstellen. Wie grausam konnten Menschen sein? „Aber wieso bleibt sie ausgerechnet hier in Washington hängen?"

„Vielleicht hat sie Gefallen an uns gefunden."

„Vielleicht hat sie Gefallen an mit gefunden", murmelte Abby und Gibbs drückte sie fester an sich.

„Vielleicht", gab er zu. „Vielleicht hat aber ein so irrational handelnder Mensch einen rationalen Grund, warum sie hier bleibt."

Sie musste einen bestimmten Grund haben. Hier in Washington waren das FBI, der NCIS und das komplette Police Department hinter ihr her. Südlichere Städte waren gewarnt worden, alle kooperierten. Sie hatte allen Grund, woanders hin zu fliehen. Aber sie tat es offensichtlich nicht. Sie schlug häufiger zu, als in anderen Städten. Kürzere Morde hintereinander. Neulich nicht nur Morde, auch Drohungen, oder so etwas wie das Video an Abby.

Warum änderte sie ihr gesamtes Prinzip und blieb in der Gefahr, gefangen zu werden?

Es musste einen Grund geben, warum sie hier blieb.

Und diesen Grund musste Gibbs herausfinden.

Sein Handy klingelte. Tony.

**Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung über diese FanFiction! ;D**


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

„Ja?", fragte er.

„Boss, vielleicht möchtest du besser herkommen", sagte Tony.

„Tony, was ist los?", fragte Gibbs genervt.

Tony schaute zu seinen Kollegen, die durch das Trümmerfeld liefen. „Es scheint, als habe es hier einen Brand gegeben. Das gesamte Haus ist vernichtet, die Wohnungen rechts und links sind zum Glück nicht oder nur kaum beschädigt."

Gibbs schluckte während Tony sich umdrehte, um Ziva beim fotografieren der Leiche zu beobachten. Oder besser: Sie fotografierte das, was noch übrig war, nicht mehr als rein verkohlte Kohlenstoff.

Kein Wunder, dass man Kohle zum brennen nahm, dachte Tony. Ich bin bestimmt auch ein gute Brennstoff, wenn man mich zusammenpresst.

„Als wir ankamen, war die Feuerwehr bereits hier und hatte so gut wie alles gelöscht. Der Brand war gestern Abend um neun gelegt worden. Das heißt, dass unsere Mörderin ziemlich schnell mit der DVD war."

„Okay, habt ihr irgendwelche Beweise gefunden?"

„Nein, alle DNA oder sonstige Spuren sind mit dem Brand vernichtet worden."

„Sucht weiter." Gibbs legte auf und Tony starrte hoffnungslos auf das verkohlte Bett. Er ging hinüber zu Ziva und den beiden Doktoren. Ein Feuerwehrmann gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Können sie uns etwas über die Brandursache erzählen?", fragte Ziva.

Der Mann im gelben Anzug nickte. „Es war eindeutig Brandstiftung. Wir haben Spuren von Benzin und anderen Brandbeschleunigern gefunden, die sind so gut wie überall erhältlich. Der Ursprungsort war vermutlich das Bett."

„Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass auch alle Spuren vernichtet werden", warf Ziva ein.

Tony nickte. „Vielen Dank", sagte er zum Feuerwehrmann, der in der verkohlten Küche verschwand.

Tony seufzte und wandte sich an Ziva. „Sie war gründlich."

„Brandbeschleuniger, typisch und bekommt man überall."

„Aber überall wird nach ihr gefahndet. Wie kann es sein, dass sie sich noch so frei bewegen kann? Sie kann sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen."

„Bitte, keine Filmzitate!"

Sie kehrten alle zum NCIS Gebäude zurück. Ducky und Palmer verschwanden in der Autopsie, um an den verkohlten Überresten Kays herumzuschnipseln. McGee versuchte weiterhin Daten aus dem Video zu quetschen, währen Ziva und Gibbs losfuhren, um Kays Familie zu verständigen. Tony telefonierte mit dem FBI, leider war Agent Sacks in der Leitung und das Gespräch artete in wüste Beschimpfung über die beiden Untersuchungsbüros aus.

Tony knallte den Hörer auf den Apparat. „Stress mit dem FBI?", fragte eine Stimme von hinten.

„Oh ja, war das so offensichtlich?"

„Bis in mein Büro", sagte Jenny und setzte sich auf McGee's Stuhl. Sie rollte zu Tony herüber.

„Wo ist Abby?", fragte die Direktorin.

„Mit McGee in ihrem Labor", antwortete Tony traurig. Er wusste, wie Abby sich fühlte.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sie und Kay waren noch nicht lange zusammen gewesen, aber sie hat ihn geliebt."

Jenny nickte und stand wieder auf.

Sie ging hinunter in die Autopsie, es war einige Zeit her gewesen, seit sie das letzte Mal hier unten war.

„Oh, Mrs. Direktorin", bemerkte Ducky und zog seinen Sichtschutz ab. Er schaute sich um.

„Bringen sie das zu Abby", sagte er zu Jimmy und gab ihm ein Glas mit brauchbaren Gewebeproben. Er hoffte, es würde für eine DNA-Bestätigung des Toten reichen. Jimmy nickte und verschwand aus dem Obduktionssaal.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte Ducky und zog sich seine Handschuhe aus.

„Ein psychologisches Profil", erklärte sie.

„Oh, normalerweise-"

„fragt Jethro sie danach, ich weiß. Aber ich brauche es."

„Die Presse macht Druck?"

„Das FBI. Die Presse weiß so gut wie nichts und wir versuchen, es dabei zu belassen."

Ducky nickte und lief zu seinem Computer. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein Akte, die er aufnahm und sich kurz anschaute.

„Das ist das Profil, was ein psychologischer Berater des FBIs geschrieben hat. Er war so freundlich sie mir im Sinne der Kooperation zu schicken."

„Sie halten sie nicht für besonders gut?", entnahm Jenny seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

Ducky schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vor einem halben Jahr taucht wie aus dem Nichts eine Killerin in Boston auf. Sie tötet wahllos Menschen und zieht nach einiger Zeit weiter. Das FBI ist nicht in der Lage sie zu fassen, trotz ihres vorhersehbaren Handelns. Nun ist sie seit einiger Zeit bei uns in Washington angelangt und ändert urplötzlich ihr Verhalten. Ihre Toten werden mit einer Kugel von links nach rechts durch den Kopf erschossen und nackt liegend oder sitzend aufgefunden. Den soweit bekannten ersten Mord in Washington begeht sie auf dieselbe Art und Weise, legt aber eine Kappe des NCIS hinzu.

Beim zweiten Mord verfährt sie genauso. Aber dann wird es komplizierter. Sie schickt Drohungen an Abby, sie hinterlässt Botschaften für Gibbs. Liefert sogar persönlich eine Leiche in der Autopsie ab und beweist, dass sie sowohl sich über uns informiert hat, als auch, dass sie in der Lage ist, ohne jegliche Spur in unsere Systeme und unser Gebäude einzudringen. Sie zieht auch nicht weiter nach Süden, sondern hält sich in Washington länger auf, als irgendwo anders.

Außerdem wird sie persönlicher. Neben der Toten für Gibbs, missbraucht und erschießt sie Abby's Freund. Dabei war ihr nur wichtig, jemanden zu verletzen, egal wen. Sie tötet zwar wahllos, aber diesmal mit Bedacht."

„Warum plötzlich dieser Sinneswandel? Warum will sie jemanden verletzen?"

„Vielleicht wurde sie selbst verletzt. Da die Polizei sie noch nicht gesichtet hat, schließe ich bei ihr auf eine psychologische Verletzung."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Sie ist eine rücksichtslose Serienmörderin, die ohne Scham Menschen sexuell misshandelt und umbringt. Wie soll sie durch jemanden anders verletzt werden?"

„Zum einen vermuten wir, dass sie einen Komplizen hat, der ihr vermutlich beim Hereintragen der Leiche geholfen hat. Zum anderen lässt sich auch vermuten, dass sie sich selbst Schaden hinzugefügt hat."

„Gewollt oder ungewollt?"

„Ich tippe auf gewollt. Sie ist skrupellos genug, sich selbst Dinge anzutun, die sie abhärten. Vielleicht spürt sie den Schmerz im Rausch nicht mehr."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie niedrigere Sachen wie Ritzen oder ähnliches meinen?"

Ducky schaute sie leicht verwirrt an. So etwas gehörte nicht gerade zu dem, was einen so brutalen Mörder ausmachte.

„Nein. Ich denke eher an Drogen, wie es in dem Video zu erkennen war. Ich habe mir sie noch einmal genauer angeschaut. Sie färbt ihre Haare oft und sieht ziemlich blass und dünn aus, vermutlich lebt sie nicht gerade gesund. Hinzukommen die Drogen. Obwohl das Video sehr verpixelt ist, lassen sich verfärbte Fingernägel erkennen, ein Zeichen für Drogenmissbrauch. Aber dennoch denke ich, dass ihre Wunden tiefer sitzen. Allein so etwas veranlasst sie nicht zu solchen Gräueltaten. Ihre Haut ist makellos rein, wenn man von einer Wunde auf Höhe Bauchnabel, vermutlich eine Stich- oder Schusswunde, absieht."

„Würden sie das bitte erklären?", fragte Jenny freundlich. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Rätsel raten.

„Ihre Kindheit muss sehr schwer gewesen sein oder vielleicht hat ein junges Ereignis sie mitgenommen."

„Bitte was? Eine Frau, die sowohl Männer als auch Frauen wahllos vergewaltigt und tötet, soll von irgendeinem schrecklichen Event beeinflusst werden."

„Ein Ereignis, welches sie selbst verursacht hat."

„Wovon reden wir?"

„Ich habe eine Theorie, die ich aber, im Fall dass ich mich irre, noch nicht weiter erläutern möchte. Ich muss ihr weiter nachgehen."

„Der Theorie oder der Killerin?"

„Der Theorie. Die Killerin überlasse ich Gibbs", lächelte er.

„Was ist mit ihrem Erscheinen? Neben ihrer auffälligen Haarfarbe ist auch ihre Kleidung ungewöhnlich."

„Das ist richtig. Sie kleidet sich in schwarz, trägt oft eine Sonnenbrille und trägt mittellanges, weißes Haar. Sie wurde zunächst vom FBI für einen Mann gehalten."

„Irgendeine Art von Komplexen?"

Ducky lächelte.

„Ich schätze so einfach ist die Medizin und Psychologie nicht", seufzte Jenny.

„Irgendetwas muss sie zu solchen Morden getrieben haben. Wissen wir nichts über ihre Vergangenheit?"

„Nichts. Das FBI weiß noch nicht einmal ihren Namen."

Ducky seufzte.

„Es tut mir Leid, das ist alles, mit dem ich dienen kann."

„Das ist schon erst mal genug, um sie einzuschätzen."

„Direktor? Ich würde sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie hat mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass sie sich so gut wie unsichtbar bewegen kann und auf technisch nicht ganz unfähig ist. Sich in Abby's Computersystem einzuhacken fordert schon eine beachtliche Leistung."

„Wir werden schon alle auf uns aufpassen", lächelte Jenny und verließ die Autopsie.

Ducky sah ihr mit Unbehagen hinterher. Er musste seine Theorie so schnell wie möglich überprüfen. Er hatte die traurige Vermutung, dass er richtig lag, da dies das Verhalten der Mörderin erklären könnte. Leider, so schätzte er, würde diese Theorie nur dem Verständnis ihrer begangenen Taten beitragen und nicht helfen, sie vorauszuahnen oder im Bestfalle, zu verhindern.

* * *

><p>Gibbs betrat Abby's Labor und stellte ihr einen riesigen Becher Caf-Pow auf ihren Labortisch. Sie zog sofort am Strohhalm und beobachtete weiterhin McGee, der an ihrem Rechner hantierte.<p>

„Und?", fragte der Boss.

„Ähm, wir haben mit Hilfe der Gewebeprobe Kays Identität bestätigt. Leider gibt es keine verwertbaren Proben, die auf unsere Mörderin schließen lassen. Die Gesichtserkennung führt ebenfalls ins Leere."

„Habt ihr auch irgendetwas _neues_ für mich?", fragte Gibbs genervt.

„Wir drehen uns im Kreis!" McGee und Abby schauten sich betroffen an. Keiner von ihnen wusste etwas zu antworten. Abby schlürfte weiterhin ihren Caf-Pow und starrte in die Leere, um über den Sinn des Lebens nachzudenken. McGee wandte sich bedrückt zurück an den Rechner.

Gibbs stellte sich hinter ihn. „Irgendetwas?"

McGee schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ist in keiner Datenbank zu finden.

„Das ist doch nicht normal!"

„Leider doch. Wenn man nicht gerade zugehöriger der Navy ist oder bereits als Verbrecher einmal eingesperrt wurde, wird man nicht registriert."

In diesem Moment piepste etwas im Hintergrund. McGee's und Abby's Augen leuchteten weit auf.

„Was ist?", Gibbs, als die beiden sich vor dem Rechner tummelten.

„Ein Treffer", erklärte McGee und hackte wie wild auf der Tastatur herum.

„Für unsere Killerin?"

„Nein, für unseren ersten, unidentifizierbaren Toten", unterrichtete ihn Abby.

Gibbs stellte sich hinter die beiden und beobachtete wie mehrere Fenster auf dem Bildschirm erschienen.

„Sein Name ist Jason Steve Barber, achtundzwanzig", sagte McGee, als der Führerschein auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte.

„Wie habt ihr in gefunden?"

„Da die Gesichtserkennung nicht ergeben hat, haben wir eine größere Suchmaschine verwendet. Wir haben sein Gesicht mit Fotos aus Zeitungen und ähnlichem verglichen. Jason hier wurde im Washington Magazine erwähnt, als er vor zwei Jahren bei der Suche nach einem verschwundenen Mädchen aus seiner Nachbarschaft half. Sie wurde eineinhalb Wochen nach ihrem Verschwinden gefunden, den Mörder hatte man gekriegt", Abby schaute sich noch einmal den Zeitungsartikel und das fröhliche und lachende Gesicht des jungen Mannes an. Dann wechselte sie wieder zu seinem Führerschein und Personalausweis, die nebeneinander auf dem Bildschirm erschienen.

„Er wurde in Alexandria geboren, kleines Städtchen. Jetzt lebt er in Winchester", las McGee ab.

„Adresse seiner Eltern?", fragte Gibbs nickend.

Er hasste es, solche Nachrichten überbringen zu müssen.

„Die wohnen immer noch in Alexandria…und hier ist die Adresse, Boss."

„Gut, komm", sagte Gibbs und drehte sich um.

Hinter ihm stand Ducky, der auf das Bild des jungen Mannes starrte.

„Ist was, Duck?", fragte der Boss.

„Nein, nein."

„Du schaust besorgt."

Ducky schaute Gibbs direkt in seine hellblauen Augen. „Ich habe eine Vermutung, aber ich glaube, es ist noch zu früh, sie zu äußern."

„Besser zu früh als zu spät", bemerkte McGee.

„Ich glaube, dass seine Eltern auch längst Opfer eines Mordes gefallen sind", sagte Ducky bestimmend.

„Und wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Gibbs.

„Ich möchte diese Vermutung nicht manifestieren und ich hoffe, dass ich mich irre", erklärte der Doktor.

Gibbs nickte ohne weitere Details zu erfragen. Ducky würde schon mehr sagen, aber Gibbs hoffte ebenfalls, dass der Doktor sich irrte und es erschloss sich ihm einfach nicht, wie er darauf kam. McGee und Gibbs verließen das Büro und fuhren nach Alexandria, zu den Eltern von Jason Barber.

Alexandria war ein kleiner Vorort von Washington mit nicht mehr als 100.000 Einwohnern _(ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das richtig is_

* * *

><p><em>t und ‚klein' und ‚100.000 Einwohner' widersprechen sich auch, wenn man aus einer Kleinstadt mit 64.000 Einwohnern kommt, so wie ich, aber in Maßstäben von Washington gesehen, ist es klein)<em>. Gibbs und McGee waren hier bereits oft gewesen, jedoch noch nie in diesem Stadtteil. Die Häuser waren kleine und ländlich. Sie fuhren durch die Straßen. „Wo genau?", fragte Gibbs, der mal wieder fuhr, als wäre die Erinnyen _(Rachegöttinnen, solch ein Wortschatz bildet sich aus, wenn man gezwungen wurde, Iphigenie auf Tauris zu lesen…) _hinter ihm her.

„Gleich links abbiegen, das dritte Haus auf der linken Seite", sagte McGee ohne von seinem iPhone aufzublicken.

„Verdammt", fluchte Gibbs, als er in die Straße einbog und einen Feuerwehrwagen und zwei Polizeiautos sah. Er parkte und sprang aus dem Auto. McGee folgte ihm so schnell es ging. Der Boss kletterte bereits unter dem Absperrband durch.

„Hey, das hier ist ein Tatort", fuhr ein Polizist ihn an.

Gibbs hatte bereits Marke und Ausweis zur Hand.

„NCIS", erklärte er.

Der Polizist nickte. „Dann erklären sie mir den Zusammenhang. Keiner der Opfer war Navy Offizier."

„Aber wir ermitteln in einem Navy Fall. Das FBI wird ebenfalls in die Ermittlungen einbezogen. Was ist hier passiert und wer sind die Opfer?", fragte Gibbs und drehte sich kurz zu McGee um: „Ruf Fornell an." McGee nickte und verschwand wieder hinter dem Absperrband.

Gibbs drehte sich wieder zu dem Polizisten und folgte ihm näher zum Haus.

„Das Feuer brach heute Morgen, ungefähr um sechs Uhr aus. Die Feuerwehr hat als Brandursache bereits Brandstiftung festgelegt. Die Opfer heißen Steve und Susan Barber, ein älteres Ehepaar, 57 und 58 Jahre alt."

Gibbs nickte. Er zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass seine unbekannte Mörderin den Brand gelegt hatte. Dafür musste sie unsichtbar sein. Er zweifelte auch nicht mehr daran, dass sie einen Komplizen oder eine Komplizin hatte, der oder die ihr bei den Bränden legen und beim Einkaufen des Benzins half.

„Es ist nichts mehr von dem Haus übrig geblieben", fuhr der Polizist fort. Gibbs brauchte keine eingehende Analyse, um dies festzustellen. Alles war verkohlt. Nichts hatte mehr Farbe. „Das Feuer hat sich sofort im gesamten Haus ausgebreitet, Ursprung war das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Unser Pathologe hat festgestellt, dass das Ehepaar schon vorher tot war, sie starben an einer Schussverletzung. Danach wollte der Mörder anscheinend alle Beweise vernichten."

„Wurden sie in den Kopf, von links nach rechts, erschossen?", fragte Gibbs.

Der Polizist schaute ihn verwundert an und nickte. „Handelt es sich um einen Serienmörder?"

„Das überlassen sie NCIS und FBI."

Der Polizist nickte und Gibbs war erstaunt, wie schnell er ihm freies Feld überließ. „Sind das die Nachbarn?", fragte der Boss und nickte zu den Gaffern am Absperrband. „Ja, sie haben die Feuerwehr gerufen, leider zu spät. Das Haus brannte bereits lichterloh."

Gibbs dankte und lief hinüber zu dem Ehepaar am Absperrband. Er schätzte sie auf Mitte vierzig. „Sie haben den Brand als erstes bemerkt?", fragte er.

Sie nickten. „Meine Frau hat die Polizei gerufen, während ich versucht habe, Mr. Und Mrs. Barber zu finden. Aber ich konnte nicht einsteigen, es stand sofort alles in Flammen. War es Brandstiftung?"

„Wie kommen sie darauf?"

„Die Polizei ermittelt, wäre es kein, würde die Feuerwehr hier alles schmeißen."

„Was ist NCIS?", fragte die Frau. Sie schaute ein wenig verängstigt.

„Naval Criminal Investigative Service", erklärte Gibbs.

„Weder Steve noch Susan noch ihre Kinder waren bei der Navy", sagte der Mann.

„Ihr Sohn Jason wurde vor ein paar Tagen ermordet."

„Oh Gott, er war der ganze Stolz der Familie", flüsterte die Frau.

„Sie sagten, das Paar hatte noch andere Kinder?"

„Ja, zwei. Jason und Carol, sie sind Zwillinge, oh Gott, jetzt muss ich ja schon „waren" sagen. Dabei sind sie doch erst…28, glaub ich."

Gibbs nickte. „Was können sie mir über diese Carol erzählen? Wo finde ich sie?"

„Keine Ahnung. Carol ist bereits mit 18 Jahren ausgezogen, sie hatte nie ein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern und zu ihrem Bruder erst Recht nicht", sagte der Mann.

„Aber sie war ein nettes Kind", warf seine Frau ein.

„Und ersticht dich von hinten. Sie ist hinterlistig, sie hätte ihren Bruder früher nur zu gerne in den nächsten Brunnen geworfen", fuhr der Mann fort.

Gibbs zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hoffte, dass er Unrecht behielt, was Ducky's Vermutung betraf.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wo sie sich jetzt aufhält oder wie wir sie kontaktieren können?"

Das Ehepaar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was wissen sie noch über die Barbers?"

„Sie sind vor über vierzig Jahren hier hin gezogen, die Zwillinge sind hier auf die Grundschule und in Washington auf die High School gegangen. Carol hatte schon immer die Haare kurz getragen und man hätte sie damals leicht für eineiige Zwillinge halten können. Später wurde ihr Hass gegenüber ihren Bruder extremer und sie ließ sich die Haare länger wachsen. Sie war immer etwas eigenartig, hatte nicht viele Freunde, sie wollte keine. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit im Haus, sie hat immer nur schwarze Sachen getragen. Die armen Mr. und Mrs. Barber, sie waren immer so freundlich, ich glaube, sie haben sich für sie geschämt", erklärte die Frau.

Gibbs machte sich Notizen.

„Mit 17 haben die Zwillinge ihren Abschluss gemacht, sie mit 1,0, sie muss schon einiges auf dem Kasten gehabt haben, obwohl sie den Lehrern immer Ärger bereitet hatte. Ihr Bruder war nicht viel schlechter, soweit ich weiß, hat er direkt Psychologie in Washington studiert" Sie lachte kurz auf. „Vielleicht wollte er ja lernen, seine Schwester zu verstehen. Was aus ihr geworden ist, oder ob sie studiert hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber sie wurde im Monat nach dem Abschluss 18. Er hat seinen Studium abgeschlossen und als psychiatrischer Doktor in der Klinik des Washington General gearbeitet. Mit sechsundzwanzig ist er nach seiner Doktorarbeit nach Winchester gezogen. Er pflegte immer guten Kontakt zu seinen Eltern, hatte aber auch die Beziehung zu seiner Schwester verloren."

Gibbs nickte. „Vielen Dank. Sie waren uns eine große Hilfe."

„Haben sie schon eine Ahnung, wer der Mörder von Jason sein könnte?", fragte der Mann.

Gibbs wollte keine Gerüchte verbreiten. „Das wissen wir noch nicht so genau."

„Das war bestimmt seine Schwester Carol, den Brand hat sie bestimmt auch gelegt, das schwör ich ihnen auf die Hand!", fluchte er. „Das verdammte Biest war ein ungehöriges Miststück."

„Sie hat immer freundlich gegrüßt", warf seine Frau erneut ein.

„Aber hinterlistig war sie, eine Alleingängerin. Sie hat den ganzen Tag alleine in ihrem Zimmer gehockt."

„Das Mädchen hat gelernt, deswegen war sie so gut in der Schule."

„Sie hatte dauernd Streit mit ihren Eltern und ihren Bruder hat sie geärgert, wie es nur ging!"

„Vielen Dank", sagte Gibbs, um den Streit zu schlichten. „Ich werde sie unterrichten, wenn ich noch fragen habe", bemerkte er und wandte sich ab. Er rief McGee zu sich hinüber und stieg wieder in das Auto. Er hatte genug gehört. Und er hatte die böse Ahnung, dass Ducky genau das geschätzt hatte.

* * *

><p>„Carol bringt ihren eigenen Bruder und ihre eigenen Eltern um?", fragte Tony erstaunt und angewidert, als McGee seinen Kollegen in Abby's Labor davon berichtete.<p>

„Oh Gott", flüsterte die Forensikerin. Sie konnte sich das Grauen nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte ihren Bruder erst ein paar Mal getroffen, konnte sich aber bei bestem Willen nicht vorstellen, ihm auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen.

„Wieso?", fügte Tony hinzu.

„Dafür muss es keinen Grund geben", warf Ducky ein.

„Sie hat die drei gehasst", erinnerte McGee.

„Fassen wir also zusammen: Carol verschwindet it 18, macht irgendetwas wovon wir nicht wissen, taucht 10 Jahre später in Boston auf, bringt wahllos Menschen um, zieht dabei nach Süden, kommt in Washington an, bringt unter anderem ihren Bruder um, aber genauso wie alle ihre Opfer auch, sie schenkt ihm keine besondere Würdigung oder eine andere Todesweise, sie bringt ihre Eltern auf dieselbe Weise um, ebenfalls mit der Tatsache, dass ihre Eltern bei ihrem Mord nackt waren. Hat sie ihre eigenen Eltern mit einer Pistole gedroht, sodass sie sich vor ihr auszogen?", fragte Tony und verzog das Gesicht.

„Das ist widerlich", stimmte Abby zu und schüttelte sich.

„Sie muss längst wissen, dass wir herausgefunden haben, wer sie ist", warf Palmer ein.

„Eine so kranke Person wie sie stört das nicht", antwortete Ducky.

„Aber jetzt wo sie Rache ausgeübt hat und ihren eigenen Zwillingsbruder und ihre Eltern umgebracht hat, wird sie weiter morden?", fragte McGee.

„Vermutlich schon", sagte der Doktor. „Das Morden bringt ihr eine Art Befriedigung, der Mord an ihrer Familie wahrscheinlich eine noch größere. Darauf möchte sie nicht verzichten und tötet wahllos weiter. Bis sie aufgehalten wird."

„Gott", war alles, was die zartbesaitete Abby flüstern konnte. Sie schaute Ziva an, die sich die ganze Zeit über ziemlich ruhig verhalten hatte. „Du kennst das Gefühl, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise.

Ziva nickte. „Es war schrecklich, als ich Ari umbringen musste und ich bereue es jeden Tag aufs Neue. Ich fühle mich schlecht und wie eine Verräterin. Aber ich musste es tun."

Abby wusste, dass Ziva ihre Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Das Grauen, was sie durchlebt hatte, in ihrem gesamten Leben, war für sie nicht vorstellbar.

„Aber er war nur mein Halbbruder", sagte Ziva mit fester Stimme und lauter. „Sie bringt aus reiner Wut oder irgendwelchen irrationalen und unwichtigen Gründen ihren eigenen Zwillingsbruder um. Und ihre Eltern, die Personen die sie geschaffen haben. Obwohl ich meinen Vater hasse, könnte ich mir nie vorstellen, ihn umzubringen."

Sie schaute in die Runde. Die Agenten und Wissenschaftler machten alle einen betroffenen Eindruck. Sie konnten sich das Ausmaß ihrer Entdeckung nicht vorstellen. Sie jagten eine Serienmörderin ohne Skrupel, die nicht einmal vor Morden an ihrer eigenen Familie zurückschreckte und ihre anderen Opfer wahllos und nach Lust und Laune abschlachtete.

Sie handelte irrational, ohne System und war deshalb in keinem Maße einkalkulierbar, sie blieb eine gefährliche Variabel, die man nur durch Zufall oder bei frischer Tat ertappen konnte.

Und jeder hoffte, dass es einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation gab, bevor noch mehr Leute zu Schaden kamen.

**Bitte schreibt mir Reviews.**


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Es war wieder Nacht und Abby schlief bei Tony im Bett, nachdem sie eine ganze Stunde gebraucht hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie bereits erwachsen waren und sich ein Bett teilen konnten. Sie lag wach und starrte die Decke an. Sie konnte sie Decke nicht sehen, es war stockduster und Tony neben ihr atmete im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Sie drehte sich um zu ihm und fragte sich, wie er so ruhig schlafen konnte.

Es war so viel passiert in den letzten Tagen und Abby hatte sich komplett vergessen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr an etwas anderes denken. Was sie heute erfahren hatten, eröffnete eine komplett neue Perspektive auf den Fall. Es war klar, warum der Mörder hier verweilte, auch wenn das FBI nicht wusste, wie stark sie das Risiko einzuschätzen wusste. Das Police Department machte die Drecksarbeit und FBI und NCIS kümmerten sich in gleicher Ebene um den Fall.

Bislang ohne jeglichen Erfolg.

Abby starrte ihren Freund an. Sie kannte ihn bereits so lange und verstand ihn so gut, sie hatte unheimliche Angst um ihn. Mehr als sonst, wenn er zu seinen Einsätzen fuhr oder einen schweren Kriminellen verhaftete. Nein, diesmal war es anders. Diesmal war die Verbrecherin hinter ihnen her, wie sie es Abby schon mehr als einmal verdeutlicht hatte. Sie hatte Abby's Freund getötet und eine mehr als eindeutige Nachricht geschickt, indem sie ihre Eltern ermordete.

Abby dachte daran, was mit ihren Eltern war. Sie war adoptiert, sie hatte keine Ahnung und wollte auch nicht an ihre eigene, zerschlagene Familie denken. Sie stellte sich vor, wo Carol jetzt wohl war. Vielleicht streifte sie durch die Stadt und beging weitere Morde, vielleicht auch auf eine andere Art und Weise als sonst, damit man sie nicht mit ihr in Verbindung bringen konnte.

Vielleicht aber war sie auch Zuhause, oder dort, wo sie derzeit wohnte. Es war möglich, dass sie auf der Straße lebte und sich durchschlug, oder dass sie sich unter falschem Namen eine Wohnung gemietet hatte. Abby dachte über ihren Komplizen nach. War es ihr Freund oder ihre Freundin, oder nur ein Freund? Tickte er genauso wie sie, war er auch so durchtrieben böse? Wie war deren Beziehung? Wie konnte so jemand wie Carol eine Beziehung, welcher Art auch immer, aufbauen? Abby schauderte es bei dem Gedanken. War ihr Komplize genauso wie sie? Verstanden sie sich und wer von ihnen war der Kopf ihres Teams? Planten sie alles gemeinsam?

Abby dachte an das Video, wo Carol ihren Freund missbraucht hatte. Sie würde es dieser Schlampe heimzahlen, egal, wie. Sie hatten ihren Freund mit Drogen vollgepumpt, wie wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, wie sie das geschafft hatte. Abby fragte sich, ob sie regelmäßig Drogen nahm, wenn ja, müsste sich das irgendwann bemerkbar machen, durch Nachlässigkeit im Handeln oder der Kleidung, den Raubüberfällen um das nötige Geld für die Sucht zu beschaffen, der gesteigerten Aggressivität. Nahm ihr Komplize auch Drogen? Was nahmen sie und wie viel, in regelmäßigen Abständen, täglich, wie lange schon?

Abby schaute wieder an die Decke. Das waren Fragen, die sich nur eine Forensikerin stellen konnte. Kein normaler Mensch würde darüber nachdenken. Aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht normal war. Sie kleidete sich für andere Menschen auch ungewöhnlich, wo war dann der Unterschied zwischen ihr und Carol?

Mein Verhalten, dachte sie sich. Ich bringe keine Menschen um. Ich tue nichts Böses. Das beruhigte sie und sie drehte sich wieder auf die Seite um den ruhigen Atemzyklus Tony's zu beobachten. Es war ein sanftes Auf und Ab seiner Taille. Abby lächelte. Fünf Minuten später war sie bereits eingeschlafen.

Als Tony am nächsten Morgen, ein Samstag, auswachte, war es bereits hell. Er blinzelte und fragte sich, warum die Rollladen bereits hochgezogen waren. Er hörte ein Geräusch und tapste im Schlafanzug in die Küche.

„Wie kannst du am Wochenende so früh auf sein?", fragte er verschlafen und sah Abby zu, wie sie bereits den Frühstückstisch deckte.

„Komm schon, Tony. Mach dich fertig, wir haben schon zehn Uhr."

„Wir haben erst zehn Uhr", korrigierte Tony sie und lief ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um dort fünf Minuten später von Abby aus dem Bett geschmissen zu werden.

Während des Essens redeten sie kaum. Es gab nichts zu besprechen und sie wollten das Thema des aktuellen Falls nicht erwähnen. Es war Samstag, aber trotzdem fuhren die beiden eine halbe Stunde später zum NCIS Gebäude. Keiner der beiden fühlte sich wirklich sicher und sie mussten unbedingt alle weiter arbeiten. Als sie ankamen, saß McGee bereits an seinem Schreibtisch. Abby grüßte und ging dann hinunter in ihr Labor.

Sie sah, dass es dort nichts für sie zu Bearbeiten gab und schaute Ducky über die Schulter, der in letzter Zeit mehr als genug Leichen auf seinen Tischen hatte. Tony setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schaute zu McGee hinüber. Als er merkte, dass er angestarrt wurde, sagte er: „Nein, ich habe heute auch nichts neues mehr herausgefunden."

„Schön, Bambino. Und seit wann bist du hier?"

„Seit neun, ungefähr", McGee wandte sich wieder an seinen Bildschirm.

„Warum zieht sie nicht weiter? Nach Süden?", fragte er.

Tony seufzte. „Weil sie extra hierhergekommen ist, um ihre Familie umzubringen."

„Klar, sie wusste vermutlich, dass sie hier lebten, hier ist sie schließlich aufgewachsen. Aber warum all die Morde vorher?"

„Aus Spaß am Töten."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Glaub mit, nach einiger Zeit hier willst du dir gar nichts mehr vorstellen. Dann weißt du, dass kein Mörder ein Motiv braucht."

„Tony, du arbeitest nur zwei Jahre länger als ich beim NCIS."

„Zwei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit." McGee seufzte. Er schlug auf seine Tastatur und lehnte sich zurück. „Das hat alles keinen Sinn."

„Und wir machen uns alle zu vielen Sorgen."

„Tony! Sie hat ihren Bruder ermordet, und ihre Eltern. Und zahlreiche weitere Opfer. Warum lässt dich das so kalt?"

„Das tut es nicht."

„Stell dir vor, sie wäre Ari!", versuchte es McGee mit einer anderen Methode.

Tony seufzte. „Das ist nicht das gleiche, Ari hat nicht wahllos Menschen ermordet."

„Nein, er war nur hinter einer her: Hinter Kate."

Tony schaute wieder auf seinen Bildschirm. Er hat kaum noch Kontakt mit ihr, seit sie wieder für den FBI arbeitete. Damals hieß es, das würde nur vorübergehend sein und ihrem Schutz dienen. Aber Tony hatte seinen Verstand ignoriert, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass das FBI ihn mal wieder wie immer anlog.

„Tony, jeder hier weiß, was du für Kate empfunden hast."

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab, Bambino." Tony starrte stur auf seinen Computer und rief seine E-Mails ab.

„Diese Opfer hatten auch Familie. Jeder von ihnen. Und wir müssen dieses Biest fangen."

Tony schaute nicht auf. Er checkte seine E-Mails und löschte die Porno-Werbungen. Eine Mail mit unbekannten Absender, es war noch nicht einmal eine E-Mail-Adresse angegeben.

„Das ist eigenartig", murmelte er. Die Vorschau lud nicht.

„Was?", fragte McGee und kam hinüber.

„Unbekannter Absender und die Vorschau lädt nicht", erklärte Tony.

„Unser Mörder verschickt immer Mails mit unbekanntem Absender. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es macht, ohne dass irgendeine Adresse angezeigt wird. Öffne mal."

_Und es begab sich, da sie auf dem Felde waren, erhob sich Kain wider seinen Bruder Abel und schlug ihn tot. Da sprach der HERR zu Kain: Wo ist dein Bruder Abel? Er sprach: soll ich meines Bruders Hüter sein? Er aber sprach: Was hast du getan? Die Stimme des Bluts deines Bruders schreit zu mir von der Erde. Unstet und flüchtig sollst du sein auf Erden. Kain aber sprach zu dem HERRN: Meine Sünde ist größer, denn daß sie mir vergeben werden möge. Siehe, du treibst mich heute aus dem Lande, und ich muß mich vor deinem Angesicht verbergen und muß unstet und flüchtig sein auf Erden. So wird mir's gehen, daß mich totschlage, wer mich findet._

_(Ja, da wurde ich wieder von "Die Tote ohne Namen" inspiriert. Nur dass ich hier noch mehr auf die Kain/ Abel Geschichte eingehe.)_ Tony las es durch und lehnte sich zurück.

„Gott", murmelte McGee.

Das war viel Information zum Auswerten und zum Interpretieren.

Ducky schaute sich den Text in Ruhe an. Die Teammitglieder saßen um Abby's Labortisch herum und warteten darauf, dass Ducky mit all seinem Wissen und psychologischen Erfahrungen diesen bekannten Bibeltext auf Carols Situation hin interpretieren konnte.

„_Und es begab sich, da sie auf dem Felde waren, erhob sich Kain wider seinen Bruder Abel und schlug ihn tot._ Das ist klar. Carol hat ihren Bruder Jason erschossen", sagte Ducky und blickte in die Runde. Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, McGee, Tony, Abby und Jimmy schauten ihn gebannt an. Ducky holte tief Luft.

„_Da sprach der HERR zu Kain: Wo ist dein Bruder Abel?_ Wir haben uns zunächst gefragt, wo denn Jasons Schwester ist, aber ich schätze, dass kann man frei interpretieren. Kain antwortet nicht direkt.

_Er sprach: soll ich meines Bruders Hüter sein?_ Das heißt, sie hat sich auch nicht direkt zu erkennen gegeben, jedoch uns genügend Hinweise überlassen, sodass wir ihre Verbindung zu den Ermordeten herausfinden konnten.

_Er aber sprach: Was hast du getan?_ Wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie ihre Familie umgebracht hat und dieser Satz ist unsere Reaktion."

„Aber sie sieht uns nicht als Gott an", warf Jenny ein.

„Das nicht, aber als jemanden höher gestelltes, vor dem sie flieht und den sie betrügt. Sie respektiert uns, aber spielt mit uns-"

„In einer verachtenden Weise", murmelte Gibbs.

„Das mag sein…_ Die Stimme des Bluts deines Bruders schreit zu mir von der Erde. Unstet und flüchtig sollst du sei auf Erden._ Natürlich. Sie ist auf der Flucht vor uns. Kain hat der Mord an seinem Bruder wahrscheinlich nie leid getan. Kein Wunder, dass sie genau diese Bibelstelle zitiert. Wenn auch unvollständig.

_Kain aber sprach zu dem HERRN: Meine Sünde ist größer, denn daß sie mir vergeben werden möge._ Sie gibt zu, dass ihre Tat unverzeihlich ist. Damit hat sie Recht, aber es überrascht mich dennoch. Das heißt, sie ist sich völlig über ihre Taten im Klaren und handelt nicht durch ihre Drogensucht oder verminderte Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Ob man einen Richter davon überzeugen könnte, bezweifel ich, wenn sie es denn überzeugend genug spielen würde.

_Siehe, du treibst mich heute aus dem Lande, und ich muß mich vor deinem Angesicht verbergen und muß unstet und flüchtig sein auf Erden. So wird mir's gehen, daß mich totschlage, wer mich findet. _Sie flieht vor uns und entweder glaubt sie, direkt von uns erschossen zu werden, oder zum Tode verurteilt zu werden, falls sie gefangen genommen wird."

„Hier in diesem Bundesland gibt es aber keine Todesstrafe", meinte Jimmy.

„Das ist richtig. Das lässt aber vermuten, dass sie ebenfalls in Bundesstaaten gemordet hat, in denen die Todesstrafe noch rechtsgültig ist. Sie hat nicht in Boston angefangen. Dort hat sie mit einem System angefangen. Wenn sie vorher auf andere Art und Weise gemordet hat, wird es fast unmöglich sein, andere Mordfälle ihr anzuhängen oder nachzuweisen", fuhr Ducky fort und betrachtete das Blatt der ausgedruckten E-Mail genauer.

Er seufzte. „Sie ist intelligent, aber genauso verrückt und chaotisch. Sie braucht keine Ordnung, sondern will nur verwirren."

Diese Drohmail war kein besonders gelungener Start in den Tag und er verbesserte sich auch nicht durch den Fall eines anderen Marines, der die Agenten nur geringfügig von der Arbeit ablenkte. Am Ende des Tages stellte sich der Mörder, der Ex-Freund der jungen Navy Offizierin von alleine und unbefriedigt gingen die Agenten nach Hause.

Abby wollte nicht zu anhänglich werden und fuhr alleine zu ihrem Haus, da sie außerdem schätzte, dass die Mörderin es nicht mehr auf sie persönlich, sondern eher auf das ganze Team abgesehen hatte und nicht mehr sie attackieren würde. Gibbs hoffte, dass sie im Recht lag und ließ Abby zu ihrer Wohnung fahren. Der Abend verlief für die Wissenschaftlerin ziemlich unspektakulär und sie ging müde und erschöpft in ihren Sarg.

Sie umarmte Jessie, ihre geflickte Fledermaus, noch einmal und war direkt eingeschlafen. Sie träumte unruhig und wachte in der Nacht mehrfach auf. Ein böses Omen, dachte sie, aber verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. So abergläubisch war sie nun doch nicht und sie ließ sich nicht von ihrem Gehirn Angst einjagen, wenn es keinen rationalen Grund dafür gab. Um fünf Uhr schlief sie schließlich zum siebten Mal ein und wachte vor dem Weckerklingeln nicht mehr auf, obwohl sie sich im Traum fragte, warum sie sich auf einen Sonntag einen Wecker gestellt hatte.

Sie wachte pünktlich um sechs Uhr auf, entschied sich aber dennoch liegen zu bleiben. Sie war hundemüde. Sie schaute Jessie an, drehte die Fledermaus und streichelte die Naht. Das würde sie immer an Carol erinnern, dass wusste sie. Selbst wenn sie sie längst gefangen hatten. Aber wieso war sie so sicher, dass sie sie jemals bekommen würden?

Da draußen waren hunderte und hunderttausende von Killern und Verbrechern, die niemals gefasst würden oder noch nicht gefasst wurden, vielleicht zählte Carol zu der Sorte der Kriminellen, die Glück hatten, und ein Leben ohne Gefängniszelle und Gitterstäbe lebte, bis sie an ihrer Drogensucht starb, oder von einem Ex-Freund oder Rivalen umgelegt wurde. Abby betrachtete die Fledermaus.

„Du hast solche Probleme nicht", sagte sie zu ihr und stand schließlich auf. Sie duschte sich, zog sich an und machte sich frühstück. Nachdem sie gespült hatte, saß sie auf ihrer Couch im Wohnzimmer. Sie fühlte sich alleine. Kay war tot und seit Kate zum FBI gewechselt war, hatte sie auch keine Freundin mehr, mit der sie regelmäßig etwas unternahm. Rachel hatte es damals schon gesagt, für Abby zählte nur die Arbeit. Es war das einzige, was sie hatte.

Ihr Telefon klingelte, zum Glück. Erleichtert nahm sie ab. Zehn Minuten später war sie für heute Abend schon mit Tony, McGee und Ziva and der Bowlingbahn verabredet. Es war zwar Sonntag, aber alle Agenten hatten wohl das Gefühl, nahe beinander sein zu müssen. So musste Abby nur den Rest des Tages rumkriegen.

Um halb acht kam Abby an der Bowling Bahn an. Die drei Agenten waren bereits eingetroffen und McGee programmierte die Schalttafel. „Hey, Abbs", begrüßte Tony sie und Abby zog sich ihre schwarzen Turnschuhe an.

**Ich heiße Reviews willkommen^^ ;)**


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Sie saß im Auto auf dem Fahrersitz und beobachtete den Regen, der auf die Motorhaube prasselte und im Dunkeln verschwand, da die Straßenlampe ausgefallen war. Sie schaute durch das Seitenfenster und sah, wie die drei Agenten und die Forensikerin das Bowlingcenter verließen. Sie liefen jeder zu ihrem eigenen Auto und fuhren davon. Sie schaute sich die Special Agents Ziva und Tony an, die noch immer vor dem Gebäude standen und sich unterhielten.

Sie waren vor dem Regen geschützt unter dem Vordach und sprachen vermutlich über ihre Arbeit. Schließlich verabschiedeten sich auch die beiden und stiegen in ihre eigenen Autos. Sie startete den Motor. Tony oder Ziva? Sie fuhr hinter dem schwarzen BMW von Ziva hinterher.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte der Mann, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

Sie nickte nur und folgte dem BMW in die Nacht hinein. Es war bereits nach zehn und sie wunderte sich, warum die vier zusammen einen trinken waren, obwohl sie doch morgen arbeiten mussten.

Der Mann nickte auch zustimmend. Er war groß, muskulös, hatte etwas längere, bereits graue Haare. Er war schon etwas älter, aber wenn man ihn so sah und sich das graue Haar weg dachte, schätzte man ihn auf höchstens Mitte vierzig und nicht Anfang sechzig.

Vor dem Haus von Ziva parkte sie und wartete. „Willst du es heute Nacht machen?", fragte der Mann erneut.

„Ja", antwortete die Frau kurz.

Sie wartete bis Ziva in ihr Haus ankam, Lichter in den Räumen an und wieder ausgingen und es schließlich still war. Sie stieg aus ihrem Auto und lief zum Haus. Sie schaute sich um, es war Nacht und still. Perfekte Konditionen, was sie eigentlich nicht interessierte. Eine Katze lief über den Weg und blieb stehen. Sie schaute sie mit ihren hellgrünen Augen an. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihre Pistole ziehen sollte um das Vieh zu töten. Entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie wollte sich erst einmal an Ziva austoben, vielleicht hatte sie danach noch Lust, irgendwen anders umzubringen.

Sie schaute sich die Haustür genauer an. Sie drückte die Klinke und war erstaunt, dass es nicht abgeschlossen war. Eine Es-Mossadagentin ließ doch nicht einfach die Haustür offen stehen. Aber vielleicht dachte die naive Special Agent auch, dass sie mit jedem Einbrecher fertig werden würde. Sie schlich durch die Wohnung und nach oben ins erste Geschoss.

Sie lauschte an den Türen und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, in der von außen aus gesehen, als letztes das Licht erloschen war. Volltreffer. Ziva lag schlafend in ihrem Bett und ihr Atemrhythmus war langsam und regelmäßig. Kein Grund zur Panik, ich will dich nur killen, lächelte sie und ging näher an ihr Bett. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und Ziva wurde schlagartig wach.

Sie schreckte auf, aber sie hielt ihr sofort ein Messer an die Kehle. „Ganz ruhig", flüsterte sie, als Ziva sich aufsetzte.

Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte sie nur das blasse Gesicht und ihre hellen Haare erkennen. „Carol", flüsterte Ziva und ihr gegenüber lächelte böse. Ziva konnte den Wahnsinn in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen", flüsterte Carol leise und beugte sich zu der Agentin herüber.

„Irgendwelche letzten Worte?", fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief. Ziva wollte mit der rechten Hand Carols Arm wegschlagen, aber bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnte, stach die Verrückte ihr das Messer in den Bauch, knapp über den Bauchnabel.

Ziva schrie wie am Spieß, aber Carol sah sie nur ruhig an. „Verfluchtes Miststück", rief Ziva.

„Wenn du weiter so schreist, muss ich dir die Zunge rausschneiden, damit du nicht deine Nachbarn aufweckst", antwortete die Serienkillerin gelassen und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Es war Vollmond, sie mochte es, wenn der Mond seine ganze Pracht zeigte. Sie liebte es, nachts im Mondschein rauszugehen, und Menschen zu töten, es erinnerte sie an die Geschichten über Werwölfe.

Sie schaute zurück auf Ziva, die immer noch im Bett lag und nach Luft japste. Sie presste die Bettdecke auf die offene Wunde und Carol betrachtete das Messer in ihrer Hand. Blut tropfte auf die Bettdecke, die schon rot besprenkelt war. Sie nahm das Messer und leckte es sauber. Als Ziva das sah, beugte sie sich nach vorne, um sich zu übergeben, aber es kam nichts raus.

„Gott", fluchte sie und fragte sich, warum sie das eigentlich mitmachte. Sie war eine ausgebildete Mossadagentin, aber bevor sie sich auch nur umdrehen konnte, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Sie schaute an sich hinunter und sah die rote Spitze des Messers im kahlen Mondlicht aufblitzen.

„Gute Nacht, Ziva David, schlaf schön", flüsterte Carol mit drohendem Unterton und zog das Messer langsam aus dem Fleisch. Blut quoll aus der Wunde und lief sickernd den Körper entlang und sammelte sich auf dem Bettzeug, das bereits dunkelrot triefte.

„Nein", rief Ziva und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie drehte sich um und sah in Carol's teilnahmeloses Gesicht.

Sie saß nur da und sah Ziva langsam nach hinten kippen, bis sie schließlich auf dem Kopfkissen aufschlug. Sie atmete nicht mehr, aber Carol fühlte noch einmal den Puls, um sicher zu gehen. Sie schaute sich die schöne Agentin an. Sie sah in ihre tränennassen Augen, die Tränen kullerten noch ihre Wangen herunter. Sie stand auf, damit ihre schwarze Kleidung nicht vom fließenden Blut schmutzig wurde.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Lache gebildet und Carol vermutete, dass die Matratze schnell durchnässt war, mit dem Blut, was aus Ziva strömte. Sie betrachtete sie noch eine ganze Weile, das Messer in der Hand, das Blut tropfte noch daran herunter. Schließlich leckte sie es noch ein zweites Mal ab und streifte das Messer an der Bettdecke erneut ab, bevor sie es zurück in ihren langen, schwarzen Mantel steckte.

Sie holte ihre Pistole aus ihrem Gürtel und legte die Mündung an Ziva's Kopf an. Es war schwierig, mit links zu schießen, aber mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Sie drückte ab und spürte die Rückschnellkraft der Pistole. Sie hörte ein leises Geräusch, als die Patronenhülse auf den Boden fiel. Sie sah, dass die Patrone selbst Ziva's Schädel komplett durchbohrt hatte und in der gegenüberliegenden Wand eingeschlagen war.

Sie lächelte zufrieden und steckte auch ihre Pistole wieder weg. Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Auto, wo der Mann noch wartete. „Fertig?", fragte er und legte sein Buch zurück ins Handschuhfach.

Sie nickte und drehte den Zündschlüssel. Sie parkte vor dem Haus des Mannes und sie betraten die Wohnung. „Wann gehen wir mal wieder in deine Wohnung?", fragte der Mann.

„Wenn wir absolut sicher sein können, dass wir nicht verfolgt werden", antwortete Carol schroff und zog ihre Jacke aus und hängt sie an den Haken.

„Warum bist du dir jetzt nicht sicher? Weder FBI noch NCIS haben irgendeinen blassen Schimmer", sagte er und zog seine Jacke ebenfalls aus.

Er umarmte und küsste sie ausgiebig. „Warum hast du den NCIS da mit reingezogen?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ich war neugierig. Ich habe viel über das Team gelesen."

Er küsste sie erneut und fragte nicht weiter nach. Eng umschlungen gingen sie herüber in das Schlafzimmer und zogen sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Er legte sich auf den Bauch, ins Bett und sie stieg auf ihn und fing an, ihn zu massieren.

„Du bist total verspannt, Bill", sagte Carol, als er laut aufstöhnte. Nach einiger Zeit, wo die Massage seinem Nacken noch mehr Schmerzen bereitete, drehte er sich um und schaute Carol an, die nun auf seinem Bauch saß.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Massageteil überspringen", sagte er lächelnd und sie legte sich neben ihn.

„Wie hast du Ziva getötet?", fragte er und schaute in ihre schwarzen Augen. Mit der Hand streichelte er ihr blond-weißes, mittellanges Haar.

„Ein Messerstich in den Bauch und einen in ihr Herz", antwortete sie ohne jegliche Emotion und küsste ihn.

„Und dann ein Schuss in ihre Kopf, damit das NCIS auch weiß, dass ich es war", sie lächelte ihn jetzt an.

„Und was wird dein nächster Schritt sein?"

„Weiß nicht", antwortete kurz. Er stellte so viele Fragen. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er sie liebte und sie überlegte, ihn gleich jetzt umzubringen. Aber vielleicht brauchte sie noch seine Hilfe. Sie überlegte, ob sie vielleicht weiterziehen wollte.

Aber dann fiel ihr wieder Gibbs ein, mit seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen. Und die kleine verängstigte Abby, der kleine Goth. Sie hatte Stil. Vielleicht sollte sie noch einen aus dem Team umbringen. Nur um die Reaktionen von ihnen zu beobachten. Außerdem wollte sie wissen, wie schnell das Team einen Ersatz fand, für Ziva. Oder wie lange sie brauchten, um Ziva überhaupt zu vermissen und zu finden.

Sie schaute Bill and und lächelte. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und stand dann auf. Sie suchte ihre Sachen vom Boden zusammen und zog sich an.

„Hey, was soll das denn?", fragte er erstaunt. „Ich dachte, wir wollten diese Nacht zusammen verbringen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme später wieder", antwortete sie, als sie ihr viel zu großes, schwarzes Männerhemd zuknöpfte.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Bill überrascht, aber ihre plötzlichen Sinneswandel kannte er schon. Nur konnte er sie immer noch nicht vorausahnen.

„Töten."

„Wen?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bist du vor Sonnenaufgang zurück?"

„Vielleicht."

„Können wir dann Sex haben?", fragte er etwas genervt.

„Vielleicht."

„Carol! Was ist los?", fragte Bill, aber er wusste, dass nichts los war. Manchmal hatte sie einfach Lust, jemanden zu ermorden und er verstand zwar nicht warum, ließ sie aber. Sie verschwand und er hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Er seufzte. Sie war einfach super im Bett, aber meistens wollte sie die Nacht draußen verbringen, um Menschen zu beobachten und dann umzubringen.

* * *

><p>Carol ging die leeren Straßen entlang. Mittlerweile hatte sie Washington kennen gelernt. Sie ging automatisch in die Straße mit den meisten Nachtclubs. Sie schaute sich um, mit ihren Klamotten fiel sie nicht auf, ihre Haarfarbe war hier auch nichts Unnormales. Die Menschen liefen in ihren albernen Shirts mit viel zu großen Ausschnitten herum.<p>

Sie hatte ihren Mantel bis auf den letzten Knopf hin zugeknöpft. Sie ging in eine Nebenstraße, der Hinterausgang eines Stripclubs. Vielleicht würde sie hier irgendeinen Betrunkenen treffen. Es war leer und hinter der Mülltonne kotzte gerade einer die Wand an. Uninteressiert ging Carol weiter und blieb vor einem der Reihenhäuser stehen. Über den Nachtclubs konnte man sowieso nicht schlafen und hier war jede zweite Scheibe beschmiert oder eingeschlagen. Sie öffnete leise die nicht abgeschlossene Tür und betrat das Treppenhaus. Sie ging in das oberste Stockwerk und öffnete die Tür zur Dachwohnung. Sie schaute sich in der Wohnung um und entdeckte ein Ehepaar, circa um die dreißig, zusammen im Bett liegen.

Desinteressiert schlich sie in das nächste Zimmer. Dort lag ein kleiner Junge auf dem Bett, sein Kuscheltier fest in den Händen, das Mondlicht fiel durch die Spalte der Jalousie ein. Der Junge schlief tief und fest, er war allerhöchstens elf. Carol legte ihren Kopf schief. Er erinnerte sie an ihren Bruder Jason, der hatte bis zum Alter von dreizehn auch immer mit einem Stoffelefanten geschlafen. Sie hatte das nur lächerlich gefunden und das Stofftier eines Nachts aufgeschlitzt.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Jason sich die Lunge aus dem Hals gebrüllt hatte.

Bei der Erinnerung musste sie lächeln.

Sie ging weiter und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Der Junge schreckte hoch, aber bevor er schreien konnte, presste sie ihm die Hand vor den Mund.

„Sei still, ja?", sagte sie ruhig. Vielleicht brachte sie die Eltern gleich auch noch um, oder sollte sie den Jungen vielleicht zuschauen lassen? Sie überlegte sich es anders. Sie nahm ihre Hand weg und holte ihre Pistole heraus. Der kleine Junge sah sie entgeistert an. Sie lachte kurz auf.

„Tja, so etwas jagt dir einen Schrecken ein", murmelte sie, als die Waffe von ihrer rechten in die linke Hand wanderte.

„Sag gute Nacht, Kleiner", sie hielt die Pistole an seinen Schädel. Der Kleine blieb still. „Ich habe dich zu etwas aufgefordert", wiederholte sie leise, aber mit leicht drohendem Unterton.

„Sag Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", murmelte er und schon lag er wieder auf dem Bett.

Carol säuberte die Waffe und dankte dem Erfinder des Schalldämpfers. Sie steckte die Pistole ein und ging zurück in das Zimmer der Eltern. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und beobachtete den leisen Atemrhythmus der Mutter. Sie schaute sich im Zimmer um: Kleider unaufgeräumt auf dem Boden verteilt, eine offene Pillenpackung, die aussah, wie ein Schachbrett, weil sie regelmäßig vergessen wurde, zwei Kondome, offensichtlich benutzt auf der Kommode.

Carol seufzte leicht. Vielleicht sollte sie erst beide vergewaltigen, aber bald würde die Sonne wieder aufgehen und sie wollte es nicht riskieren, gesehen zu werden. Sie entschloss sich und tötete nur den Vater. Die Mutter schreckte auf und starrte Carol an, als sie die Pistole wieder in ihren Mantel steckte. Sie sah zu ihrem Mann herüber und dann wieder auf die Mörderin.

„Nein", flüsterte sie, „nein."

Carol holte aus und schlug mit aller Kraft auf die Frau ein. Sie wiederholte es, bis die Frau bewusstlos auf das Bett sank. Mittlerweile war der weiße Bettbezug rot gefärbt. Sie schaute auf das, was sie angerichtet hatte. Sie fühlte den Puls der Frau und schaute sich um. Sie hörte nichts, anscheinend haben dir Nachbarn nichts gemerkt oder sind an einige laute Störungen schon gewöhnt, die waren in solchen Wohnungen ja nicht ungewöhnlich. Carol schaute aus dem Fenster auf die hell erleuchteten Clubs. Ohne die Frau zu töten ging sie aus dem Haus auf die Straße.

Ein neues Rätsel für das FBI, und sie vermutete, dass auch Gibbs in die Ermittlungen einbezogen wurde. Sie öffnete die Tür und war nicht überrascht, als sie Bill in seinem Bett ein Buch lesend sah. Sie zog sich vollständig aus und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett. Er lächelte, als er das Buch auf das Nachttischschränkchen legte. „Hast du dich doch entschieden, die Nacht bei mir zu verbringen?", fragte er und schaute nach draußen.

„Naja, eher den Sonnenaufgang", fügte er hinzu, als er die Morgenröte draußen bemerkte. Er strich ihr durchs weiße Haar und sie legte sich auf ihn. „Wie viele Menschen?", fragte Bill gelassen, als würde er sich nach dem Wetter erkundigen.

„Ein kleiner Junge und sein Vater."

„Was ist mit der Mutter?"

„Die hab ich am Leben gelassen."

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Nur geschlagen."

Er erinnerte sich daran, als er dabei gesessen und sie beobachtet hatte, während sie Monika Lisbon vergewaltigt hatte. Danach hatten sie sie gemeinsam in die Autopsie des NCIS geschafft. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie es so wollte, er half ihr bei allem. Er liebte sie.

Eine Weile später lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster den Sonnenaufgang an, während er versuchte, einzuschlafen. Er hatte noch kein Auge diese Nacht zugetan und fragte sich, wie sie so hellwach sein konnte. Aber es war ja auch kein Wunder, all diese Morde pumpten Adrenalin in ihren Körper und er wusste nicht, ob sie diese Nacht nicht auch etwas genommen hatte.

„Willst du nicht auch versuchen zu schlafen?", fragte er, denn obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, wusste er, dass sie ihre Augen offen hatte und nach draußen starrte. Sie drehte sich um.

Er erschrak innerlich kurz bei dem Anblick ihrer Augen, sie hatten wieder für einen kurzen Moment diesen Blick gezeigt, den er immer kurz vor ihren Morden erkennen konnte. Dann lächelte sie. Sie stand auf und ließ die Jalousie herunter, dass es dunkler wurde im Zimmer.

Sie stieg zurück in sein Bett und er schlief kurz darauf ein.

**Bitte reviewt!**


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

„Todesursache ist der Messerhieb in den Bauch und in die Brust, direkt in das Herz, sie hatte keine Chance", erklärte Ducky leise und mit bedrückter Stimme.

Lustlos schoss Tony Fotos und McGee zeichnete Skizzen vom Tatort. Gibbs fühlte sich eigenartig, nicht zu beschreiben. Er schaute zu Kate hinüber, in ihrer dunkelblauen Uniform mit gelber Aufschrift: „FBI".

Er hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt. Er erinnerte sich daran, als er dachte Kate würde sterben. Als dieser Terrorist beinahe so weit gekommen war, aber Ziva schließlich doch noch nicht nur Gibbs' Leben gerettet hatte.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er Ziva danken wollte und er hatte sie immer respektiert. Sie hatte ihm mehr als einmal gerettet und nun lag sie tot vor ihm auf ihrem Bett, mit zwei Messestichen und einer Schusswunde.

„Mit der Schusswunde wollte uns Carol wohl nur klar machen, dass sie es war", fügte McGee hinzu.

„Das wäre auch ohne offensichtlich gewesen", murmelte Tony genervt. Er reagierte immer genervt in solchen Situationen und dass war, was McGee so immer hasste an ihm. Aber er wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen und an einem bereits so schrecklichen Tag auch noch einen Streit mit Tony anfangen. Sie brauchten einander. Er wanderte weiter um die hübsche Mossadagentin herum, die an die Wand gelehnt war.

„Wäre sie nicht nach vorne gefallen?", fragte Palmer plötzlich

„Ich denke schon, aber ich glaube, dass Carol sie zurück an die Wand gelehnt hat", antwortete Ducky.

„Warum?", Tony schoss drei Fotos der Austrittswunde.

„Das weiß Gott allein."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass selbst er in so ein krankes Hirn blicken kann." Drei Fotos des Kopfkissens, zwei verschiedene Perspektiven.

Es war bereits ein Uhr mittags als das NCIS Team bemerkt hatte, das etwas nicht stimmte. Ziva war sonst immer pünktlich gewesen und nachdem keiner zu Hause und niemand ans Handy gegangen war, sind die zwei besorgten Agents zu ihr rüber gefahren und haben auch sofort Gibbs angerufen. Dieser hat sich mit Ducky und Jimmy direkt auf den Weg gemacht und das FBI informiert. In diesem Fall konnten sie so viel Unterstützung gebrauchen, wie es nur ging. Und Vance sah es bestimmt gut, wenn Gibbs und Fornell zusammenarbeiteten, das war jedenfalls, was Gibbs hoffte.

Nicht dass er es jemals seinem Boss recht machen wollte, sie hatten in der Vergangenheit viele Auseinandersetzungen gehabt und er war sich absolut sicher, dass es noch nicht vorüber war. Um halb vier waren die Agenten des NCIS und FBI endlich mit dem Tatort fertig, Spuren waren gesichert, Beweismaterialien eingetütet und die Leiche verpackt. Die Patrone und die zugehörige Hülse waren gefunden und stammten anscheinend aus einer illegal eingekauften 9-mm-Pistole, da Carol keinen offiziellen Waffenschein besaß.

* * *

><p>„Ich bringe dir…Beweismaterial", sagte Tony und stellte die volle Kiste auf dem Tisch ab. Sie saß zusammengesunken auf ihrem Tisch und starrte die ausgeschalteten Geräte an. „Hey, Abby."<p>

„Tony." Sie drehte sich um. „Sorry, ich war…"

Sie sah aus als hätte sie ein Gespenst gesehen.

„Weg? Ich kann das verstehen…ich…auch", Tony schaffte es nicht mehr auch nur einen einzigen Satz auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

Er hatte Ziva gemocht, vielleicht sogar mehr als gemocht.

Er würde sie rächen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

* * *

><p>„Erzähl mir was", forderte Gibbs den Doktor auf, als er die Autopsie betrat.<p>

„Der Pathologe des FBI hat mich angerufen. Es wurden heute Nacht noch zwei weitere Leichen gefunden."

„Ich weiß. Fornell hat es mir gesagt."

Ducky nickte. „Der Schuss in den Kopf ist für sie jetzt nur noch ein Markenzeichen, damit wir wissen, dass sie es war. Sie verfolgt kein Ziel, sondern möchte nur spielen. Man hätte normalerweise angenommen, dass der Mord an Ziva etwas Besonderes für sie war, weil sie für den NCIS arbeitet…gearbeitet hat. Aber in derselben Nacht verspürt sie noch einmal den Drang des Tötens. Sie bringt einen Vater und seinen Sohn um, willkürliche Opfer, schlägt auf die Mutter ein, lässt diese jedoch am Leben, damit sie den Schmerz der Verluste ertragen kann."

Gibbs nickte. Es schauderte ihm. Er wusste, wie es war, Partner und Kind zu verlieren. Er war nie darüber hinweg gekommen. „Warum zieht sie nicht weiter?", fragte er.

„Das kann alle denkbaren Gründe haben. Sie hat einen Knochen gefunden, den sie abnagt. Irgendwann verliert sie das Interesse an ihm und wirft es weg."

„Aber vorher müssen wir sie gefunden haben", beschloss Gibbs und verließ erneut die Autopsie.

Ducky seufzte. Gibbs war in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr an den Leichen, sondern nur noch an dem psychologischen Profil interessiert.

„Was haben wir?", Gibbs fühlte sich wie eine Person, die von Raum zu Raum ging und mit unwichtigen und unnützen Informationen abgefüllt wurde, die ihn nur noch depressiver machten. Es war früher Abend, aber bereits dunkel. Er nippte an seinem Kaffee, er hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu zählen. Er starrte auf den Fernseher und ließ die Agents erzählen.

Die Worte drangen nicht in seinen Kopf und er fragte sich, was Carol wohl genau jetzt in diesem Augenblick tat. Beobachtete sie sie, machte sie sich keine Gedanken um das verschwendete Blut oder hatte sie bereits ihr nächstes Opfer gefunden? Sie hatten weder Motiv noch die Anzahl der Morde herausgefunden. Gibbs wusste, dass man niemals erfahren würde, wie viele Menschen doch aufgrund ihres Durstes ihr Leben gelassen hatten und ihm war es mittlerweile auch bewusst, dass sie kein Motiv hatte.

Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Lust befriedigen. Wie konnte man solch einen Menschen denn aufhalten? Sie hatten nichts in der Hand und keine Ahnung, wer ihr half oder wie wahllos sie ihre Opfer auswählte. Ziva schien geplant gewesen zu sein, genauso wie ihr Bruder und ihre Eltern, aber nicht all die anderen Menschen, denen sie nur zu ihrer Befriedigung das Leben geraubt hatte.

„Boss?"

„Boss?"

Gibbs schaute sich um. Die Agents, die ihn gerade aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatten, schauten ihn fragend an.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte McGee.

Tony stand neben ihm, beide hatten verweinte Gesichter, wollten aber nicht zugeben, dass es sie sehr mitnahm. Gibbs drehte sich um, als er den Aufzug hörte. Litt er schon unter Paranoia? Aber er war beruhigt, als er Fornell und Kate hereinkommen sah.

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte Gibbs, aber Fornell schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gibbs seufzte, er fühlte sich wie in eine Wolke eingehüllt, bereit, nach Tauris geführt zu werden, um dort auf eine endgültige Rettung zu hoffen. Fornell schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unser Pathologe konnte nur das offensichtliche feststellen. Der Vater und sein Sohn wurden durch einen Kopfschuss getötet. Die Frau liegt noch auf der Intensivstation im Krankenhaus, das heißt, wir konnten sie noch nicht befragen", erklärte Kate.

„Jedenfalls wissen wir, dass sie es war und dass sie eine ziemliche Wut auf jemanden hatte", meinte Fornell, aber Tony widersprach ihm: „Jemand wie Carol hat keine Wut, alles was sie tut, wird nicht durch Emotionen, sondern durch reine Willkür bestimmt."

„Wie du meinst", Fornell zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er und Kate drehten sich um, als Jenny hinzutrat.

„Neuigkeiten?", fragte Gibbs hoffnungslos.

Sie nickte. „Der Direktor des FBI hat erklärt, dass zur Verstärkung der Kooperation ein Mitglied des FBI-Teams Ziva David ersetzen soll."

Sie schaute Kate an. Alle schwiegen, sie nickte nur. „Du wirst dem FBI Bericht erstatten, kommst aber wieder in das NCIS-Team zurück", sagte Jenny kurz, gab ihr eine Akte und verschwand wieder in ihr Büro.

„Ist sie immer so gesprächig?", fragte Fornell verwundert. Tony und McGee nickten nur, während sie an ihre Schreibtische zurückkehrten und Kate stand unschlüssig in der Gegend herum.

Dann entschied sie sich, zu ihrem alten Platz zurückzukehren.

Vielleicht konnte sie es ja noch und hatte beim FBI nicht alles verlernt.

* * *

><p>Es war nach zwölf Uhr Mitternacht und mit jedem Tag der verstrich, wurde das NCIS Team nervöser und niedergeschlagener. Wie konnte eine Killerin, die kein Motiv hatte, Drogen nahm, wahrscheinlich kein offensichtliches Zuhause besaß und einen Komplizen hatte, der vielleicht auch den Drogen erlegen war, sie so lange hinhalten? Sie hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt. Sie wussten die Identität der Mörderin und hatten genug Informationen über sie, aber sie waren nicht in Lage, sie zu finden oder in Kontakt mit ihr zu treten.<p>

Abby, Palmer, Tony und Kate saßen auf den Autopsietischen und Gibbs, McGee, Ducky und Jenny standen darum herum. Sie starrten in die Leere. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Wann wird der Fall als ungelöst betrachtet?", fragte Abby hoffnungslos.

„Das FBI meinte die Suche einzustellen, wenn wir innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht weiter kommen", erklärte Jenny.

Abby nickte und starrte wieder schweigend auf den Tisch vor ihr.

Plötzlich ging das Licht aus. Alle schauten umher.

„Ruhig", flüsterte Gibbs, aber keiner hatte auch einen Anlass, irgendetwas zu tun, in der Dunkelheit. Das Licht flackerte wieder auf, ebenso wie Ducky's Computermonitor, der plötzlich nicht mehr den Bildschirmschoner der taumelnden Uhr zeigte, sondern weiß war.

Die Agents und Wissenschaftler versammelten sich darum.

„Eine neue Botschaft?", fragte McGee.

„Was sonst?", erwiderte Tony und gab ihn einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Sie schauten wie gebannt auf den Monitor, als dieser sich wieder schwarz färbte. In grüner Leuchtschrift erschienen wieder Buchstaben.

„Ist ja wie in Matrix", kommentierte Abby und hatte damit Tony das Wort aus dem Mund genommen.

Er schaute sie grimmig an, nickte dann aber zustimmend.

_Bill Dewes, Newsstreet 44, ja_

„Was soll das „ja" heißen?", fragte McGee, als sich nichts mehr am Bildschirm tat.

„Ich schätze das ist die Antwort auf die Frage, ob er ihr Komplize war", mutmaßte Gibbs.

_Richtig._

„Sie kann uns sehen", sagte Kate und schaute sich um.

„Natürlich, die Kameras in der Autopsie", fügte sie hinzu. Das erste, was Ari Haswari damals ausgeschaltet hatte.

„Wir sollten die Kameras abkleben", schlug Gibbs vor, fing aber sofort einen bösen Blick von Jenny ein.

„Und die Webcams", murmelte McGee.

„Aber um sich bei uns in das System einzuhacken, braucht man ein abgeschlossenes Informatikstudium oder man muss ein verdammt guter Hacker sein", warf Abby ein.

„Vielleicht hat sie sogar studiert", sagte Jenny.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Gibbs überrascht.

„Naja, sie hat den ganzen Tag als Jugendliche in ihrem Zimmer verbracht, meinten die Zeugen und vielleicht ist sie ja weggezogen um zu studieren."

Gibbs seufzte. Er glaubte es zwar nicht, aber wenn man nichts in der Hand hatte, war alles einen Suchlauf wert. „McGee", nickte er zu ihm und der Informatikfreak war schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Computer.

Gibbs schaute wieder auf den Bildschirm, wo sich die grüne Schrift langsam anfing aufzulösen und das schwarz über grau zu weiß wurde, bis schließlich der Desktop zu erkennen war. Er blickte sich um, die Agents starrten ihn an. Ohne ein Wort verließ er denn Raum und zu kontrollieren, ob McGee schon etwas herausgefunden hatte.

„Was hast du?"

„Bill Dewes, 64 Jahre alt, wohnt in der Newsstreet."

„Wir fahren hin", entschloss sich Gibbs und wollte das Team holen gehen.

„Ähm, Boss?"

Er drehte sich um.

„Das FBI ist bereits da. Er wurde vor drei Stunden tot in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden."

Der Boss sagte nichts und McGee verstand und packte wortlos seinen Rucksack zusammen. Sie fuhren an den Tatort.

Auf der Hinfahrt lauschten sie dem Handygespräch zwischen Gibbs und Fornell, aus dem klar wurde, dass das FBI zu Recht vermutete, dass Bill Dewes der Komplize von Carol war. Gibbs stieg aus dem Wagen aus und lief zu Fornell herüber.

Der führte ihn direkt zum Tatort, wo der Pathologe des FBI schon vor der Leiche kniete. Ducky gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Gibbs, Fornell hatte ich noch nichts Genaues berichtet. Ducky begutachtete die Leiche. Sie wies mehrere Prellungen und vermutliche Abwehrverletzungen auf, einige wurden jedoch post mortem hinzugefügt. Offensichtlicher Drogenmissbrauch war an den verfärbten Fingernägeln und den Augen zu erkennen.

„Wir glauben, dass er Carol's Komplize war. Wir haben in seinen Unterlagen mehrere Hinweise und außerdem auch Carol's DNA hier gefunden. Und zwar überall, das bedeutete, sie war öfters hier."

„Todesursache?", Gibbs nickte auf die Leiche.

„Unser Opfer weist mehrere Verletzungen, einige als Abwehrreaktionen auf. Ich glaube nicht, dass er drogensüchtig war, aber in unregelmäßigen Abständen mindestens Kokain und Ecstasy in kleinen Dosen zu sich genommen hat", sagte der FBI-Pathologe und hob die Hand des Opfers hoch, auf der man leichte Verfärbungen erkennen konnte.

„Er wurde bewusstlos geschlagen und danach wurde weiter auf ihn eingetreten. Anschließend wurde mehrfach mit dem Messer auf ihn eingestochen, aber der Kopfschuss erfolgte einige Zeit später."

„Das heißt, als er wieder bei Bewusstsein war?"

Der Pathologe nickte.

„Er zeigt Spuren von Vergewaltigung", bemerkte Ducky und zeigte auf den nackten Körper des Toten.

„Die achtundzwanzigjährige Carol soll einen dreiundsechzig Jahre alten Mann vergewaltigt haben?", Gibbs konnte es nicht fassen.

„Post mortem, aber ich bezweifel auch nicht, dass sie vorher sich schon begnügt hatten, nur dass dann beide zustimmten."

„Sie hat mit seinem Toten Körper Sex gehabt?", fragte Tony und blickte von seiner Kamera auf. „Das geht?"

„Es ist zwar eher verbreitet, dass Männer mit toten Frauen schlafen, aber wie man an ihrem Beispiel sieht, ist es umgekehrt ebenfalls möglich", antwortete Ducky.

Tony verzog das Gesicht bei der Vorstellung.

„Todesursache?", frage Gibbs erneut.

„Man denkt vielleicht schnell, dass es die Schläge, Stichwunden oder der Kopfschuss war, aber der Tod erfolgte durch einen Bruch des Genicks. Nicht sehr professionell, aber effektiv", antwortete Ducky.

Gibbs nickte. Sie hatte jetzt keinen Partner mehr, niemand, der ihr half und niemandem, bei dem sie übernachten konnte. Hatte sie überhaupt eine eigene Wohnung?

Wo sie jetzt alle Menschen, die man mit ihr in Verbindung bringen konnte umgebracht hatte, würde sie dann weiterziehen?

„Boss, ich habe hier noch etwas", sagte McGee plötzlich und Gibbs lief zu ihm herüber und schaute auf sein Smartphone. Der Agent starrte wie gebannt darauf.

„Sie hat an der Universität in Sacramento vor drei Jahren mit einem Master in Informatik und Mathematik abgeschlossen. Das würde erklären, warum sie ohne Problem in unser Netzwerk eindringen konnte", fügte McGee hinzu. Gibbs seufzte. „Hat sie unter ihrem richtigen Namen studiert?"

„Ja." McGee suchte weiter nach Informationen. „Sie hat nebenbei gearbeitet, um sich das Studium zu finanzieren und mit fünfundzwanzig ist sie wieder weggezogen und seitdem gibt es keine Informationen über sie."

„Und warum erfahre ich das erst so spät?"

„Weil die Website der Datenverarbeitung aktualisiert wurde und ich nicht früher zugreifen konnte."

Gibbs verstand zwar kein Wort, aber nickte. Na schön, und was jetzt? Jetzt hatte Carol wirklich keinen Grund mehr, in Washington DC zu bleiben. Fornell dachte anscheinend dasselbe und sagte: „Ich rufe dann mal die Polizei von Richmond und Petersburg an. Dort wird sie wahrscheinlich als nächstes zuschlagen."

Er drehte sich weg und ging nach draußen, um in Ruhe telefonieren zu können.

* * *

><p>Als Gibbs hereinkam, sah sie Abby über ihren Labortisch gebeugt. „Was machst du da?", fragte er und stellte sich neben sie. Auf dem Tisch lag eine riesige Folie, auf welcher verschiedene Stichpunkte gekritzelt und miteinander verbunden waren. Es sah aus wie das reinste Chaos.<p>

„Das hat alles eine Logik", murmelte Abby und zog weitere Striche.

„Was ist das?"

„Alles, was wir über Carol wissen", antwortete sie.

Gibbs schaute sich die Mind Map genau an. Es war nicht sonderlich viel, aber sollte eigentlich reichen, um einen Mörder ausfindig zu machen. Sie war vielleicht schlau genug für einen Abschluss und ihr Studium gewesen, zählte aber nicht zu den intelligentesten Killern, die mit gewissen Systemen vorgingen, sondern zum chaotischen Typ, der unvorhersehbare.

„Ich finde einfach kein Muster", sagte Abby und machte den Folienstift zu.

„Es gibt auch keins."

Abby schaute auf, für sie musste es ein System geben.

„Einige Menschen sind einfach nicht interessiert an der Ordnung. Sie sind nicht so rational denkend wie wir", versuchte Gibbs ihr zu erklären. Er nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr den Rücken.

„Einige Menschen wollen den Wald einfach nur brennen sehen", murmelte Abby.

„Batman, The Dark Knight", sagte Tony, der sich unauffällig in das Labor geschlichen hatte.

„Ich bringe weitere Beweismaterialien", fügte er hinzu.

Es war heute wieder spät geworden, die Zentrifuge war ausgef

* * *

><p>allen und Abby hatte auf andere Analysemethoden zurückgreifen müssen, was mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte. Sie schlenderte hinüber zu ihrem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. Sie kam an die Haustür und bekam einen Todesschrecken, als die Tür bereits offen war. Sie überlegte sich, ob sie Gibbs anrufen oder hineingehen sollte. Sie entschied sich für letzteres.<p>

Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie ging langsam vorwärts und schaltete das Licht ein. In der Küche und im Wohnzimmer war niemand. Sie schaute auch im Bad und im Schlafzimmer nach. Fehlalarm.

„Gott", flüsterte sie erleichtert und ging wieder in die Küche zurück.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und starrte in das Fenster. Sie meinte, irgendetwas in der Spiegelung gesehen zu haben, irgendetwas, das sich bewegte. Sie sah noch einmal genauer hin und schaltete das Licht im Raum ein.

Jetzt konnte sie eindeutig jemanden hinter sich erkennen.

Sie drehte sich schwungvoll um und taumelte zurück.

Sie starrte auf die Person, die nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt stand.

„Carol", flüsterte Abby mit Entsetzen.

**Ich freue mich immer über Reviews :D**


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Gibbs war zusammen mit Abby aus dem Gebäude gekommen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, mit ihr noch etwas Zeit zu verbringen, er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er fühlte sich schon etwas einsam. Und er wusste, dass Abbs immer noch Angst vor Carol hatte, obwohl diese vermutlich schon längst weitergezogen war. Er ging direkt in den Keller und machte sich an seinem Boot zu schaffen. Er hatte noch eine Längskante zu schmirgeln und war fast fertig, als er Schritte hörte. Er schaute auf, erblickte jedoch nur Jenny, die die Treppe hinunter kam. Er lächelte und ging hinüber, wo die letzte Flasche Whiskey stand.

„Ich frage mich immer noch, warum du auf dieses Zeug umgestiegen bist", sagte Jenny, als er die farblose Flüssigkeit in zwei Marmeladengläser füllte.

„Das ist die letzte Flasche", antwortete er. „Das heißt für dich wohl, dass der Fall endgültig abgeschlossen ist?", fragte Jenny erstaunt.

Gibbs gab nie so leicht auf. „Das ist doch, was du wolltest."

„Was das FBI festgelegt hat. Seitdem sind wir zwar einen Schritt weitergekommen, weil Carol ihren Freund und Gehilfen umgebracht hat, aber das erkennt der Direktor des Intelligence Services nicht an."

„Typisch", murmelte Gibbs genervt.

Jenny nickte bloß und trank einen Schluck. „Wie weit bist du mit deinem Boot?", fragte sie.

„Siehst du doch."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das waren typisch Männer. Sie seufzte bloß und sah Gibbs dabei zu, wie er weiter an seinem Boot arbeitete. Sie konnte ihm stundenlang dabei zusehen.

Irgendwann schellte Gibbs Handy. „Willst du nicht ran gehen?", fragte Jenny, als Gibbs sich nicht davon beirren ließ.

„Geh du doch ran." Sie zuckte nur ihre Schultern und nahm ab. „Ja?"

Es war Tony am anderen Ende. „Wir haben eine Rückmeldung aus den Fahndungsaufrufen bekommen. Eine ältere Dame meinte, heute Abend unsere Serienmörderin gesehen zu haben, als sie mit ihrem Hund im Park Gassi ging. Leider wissen wir nicht, wie glaubwürdig diese Quelle ist."

Als Jenny das Gespräch beendet hatte, erklärte sie Gibbs kurz, was vorgefallen war.

„Glaubst du, sie ist hier geblieben?", fragte Gibbs. Jenny überlegte kurz.

„Sie hat eine mehr oder weniger emotionale Verbindung zu dir aufgebaut. Erinnerst du dich an Ari? Er wollte dir Schmerzen zufügen und hat deswegen versucht, Kate umzubringen. Sie sucht den Vater-Typ, den sie nie hatte. Deswegen auch ihr Komplize, der über sechzig war."

Gibbs strich über das glatte Holz und überlegte. Plötzlich ließ er das Schmirgelpapier fallen und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach oben. Jenny hetzte hinterher und stieg gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Beifahrersitz ein, als er schon losfuhr.

„Was ist los, Jethro?", fragte sie erschrocken über seine Reaktion.

„Abby", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Was?"

„Sie will Abby umbringen!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Du sagtest es doch selbst, wie Ari Kate umbringen wollte, will sie Abbs umbringen, um mir wehzutun. Sie hatte Drohbriefe an sie geschickt und war mehrfach in ihr Haus eingedrungen und sich in ihren Computer eingehackt. Sie wusste, wie viel sie mir bedeutet!"

„Und woher?", fragte Jenny und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, bei der nächsten Kurve im Graben zu landen.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie war gut in Informatik und hat wahrscheinlich meine Akte gelesen. Und alle Beurteilungen und Artikel über das Team. Sie weiß alles über uns."

Jenny nickte und versuchte ihm nicht zuzuschreien, dass sie nur eine Chance hatten, Abby zu retten, wenn sie lebend dort ankamen.

Es war ein mulmiges Gefühl zu wissen, dass eine durchgeknallte Serienkillerin alles über sie wusste und sie nichts erwidern konnten.

Ihr Verhalten war vorhersehbar, Carol's nicht.

* * *

><p>Als Abby aufwachte, war es dunkel. Sie öffnete die Augen und wurde von dem grellen Licht geblendet. Sie schaute sich um. Sie lag auf dem Boden in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie merkte, dass sie gefesselt war, mit einfachem Seil an Händen und Füßen.<p>

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte direkt auf Carol, die auf der Couch saß und sie anstarrte.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte Abby. Sie hatte unheimliche Kopfschmerzen und Angst, dass Carol sie umbringen würde.

„Ich habe dich mit einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf außer ausgeknockt. Du warst für circa fünfzehn Minuten bewusstlos", sagte Carol in einer neutralen und desinteressierten Stimme.

„Und was jetzt? Wirst du mich umbringen?", fragte Abby erzürnt.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ja."

„Und dann? Sex mit meiner Leiche haben?", Abby wusste nicht, warum sie sich plötzlich traute, so laut zu reden, sie konnte sie jederzeit umbringen.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Carol gelassen. Abby traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Oh Gott", flüsterte sie nur wieder und sank in sich zusammen. „Worauf wartest du?", fragte Abby.

„Auf Gibbs", sagte Carol und schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand.

Sie trug wieder ihren schwarzen Mantel, schwarze, schwere Stiefel, aber diesmal keine Handschuhe und keine Sonnenbrille. Ihr weißes Haar passte farblich zu ihrer hellen Haut. Sie sah sehr ungesund aus, sie hatte starke Augenringe und ihre Augen schienen abwesend. Abby schaute auf ihre Fingernägel, sie waren kurz geschnitten und wiesen eine leichte Verfärbung auf. Abby fragte sich, warum sie trotzdem so gepflegt aussah, normalerweise führte Drogenmissbrauch dazu, dass die Süchtige sich nicht mehr um ihr Auftreten kümmerte, sondern nur darum, genug Geld für Drogen zu beschaffen.

Vermutlich war es bei Carol noch nicht so weit, vielleicht war sie auch gar nicht süchtig, sondern nahm sie nur als Aufputschmittel, beim Sex oder beim Morden, jedenfalls würde das erklären, warum sie bei verschiedenen Dealern verschiedene Stoffe einkaufte. Sie wollte kein Muster zeigen, sich an nichts gewöhnen, nicht beim Sex, nicht bei einer Partnerschaft, nicht beim Drogen nehmen, nicht beim Morden. Sie hatte überhaupt kein rationales Denkvermögen oder wollte keins zeigen. Abby schaute sie sich genauer an.

Das ständige Haare färben war bestimmt auch nicht ganz gesundheitsfreundlich und sie fragte sich, ob sie jetzt auf der Straße lebte, eine eigene Wohnung besaß oder bereits einen neuen Freund oder Freundin hatte, die sie sowieso später ermorden würde, nachdem sie sie ausgenutzt hatte. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und schaute auch auf die Uhr.

„Warum sollte er kommen?"

„Weil er weiß, dass ich ihn nicht so leicht vergesse."

„Du tust das wegen ihm."

„Er soll leiden."

„Warum?"

Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Wer sonst?"

„Warum überhaupt jemand?"

„Es macht Spaß, Leute leiden zu sehen."

Abby konnte es einfach nicht fassen, sie war forensische Wissenschaftlerin, sie suchte die Beweismaterialien, es gab für sie immer Motive und einen Grund, warum die Täter ihre Opfer töteten. Und diese Frau machte alles aus reinem Spaß, wählte ihre Opfer mit Willkür? Das passte nicht, aber sie musste leider ihrem inneren Ich zugeben, dass es stimmte. Einige Menschen wollte den Wald einfach nur brennen sehen. Watch the world burn. Sie erinnerte sich an den Soundtrack und genau dieses Lied.

Es passte gar nicht. Batman würde sie nicht retten kommen.

„Na schön", sagte Carol und stand auf. „Fangen wir halt ohne ihn an", sagte sie und kniete sich über Abby, die auf dem Rücken lag.

„Womit fangen wir denn an?", murmelte Carol eher zu sich selbst. „Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass wenn du auch nur einen Mucks von dir gibst, du auf der Stelle tot bist." Sie zückte ein Messer aus ihrem Mantel und hielt es vor Abby's Gesicht.

„Kennst du das?", fragte sie. Abby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Seziermesser aus der Autopsie. Vielleicht lege ich es deiner Leiche bei, dann kann Ducky direkt weitermachen damit", erklärte sie und lächelte leicht.

Abby stöhnte. Sie wurde mit Ducky's Autopsiewerkzeug aufgeschlitzt, wie passend.

Zunächst jedoch schlitzte Carol nur Abby's schwarzes T-Shirt auf und ebenfalls ihren BH und zog sie ihr aus, sodass die forensische Wissenschaftlerin nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr lag. Langsam fing Carol an, Muster in ihre Haut zu ritzen. Abby schrie so leise es ging und stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Sie sah, wie das Blut begann, aus den Wunden zu sickern und ihren Körper hinunterfloss, um sich auf dem Boden zu sammeln und eine Lache zu bilden.

Abby flüsterte Gebete, dass es bald aufhören würde.

Sie hatte noch nie solche Schmerzen gehabt und sie schrie laut auf, als Carol das Messer tiefer in ihren Körper rammte. Sofort spürte sie eine kalte Hand auf ihrem Mund.

„Abby, Abby, Abby. Das war ziemlich laut", ermahnte sie Carol, wie man mit einem unartigen Dreijährigen spricht.

Abby schaute sie nur entgeistert an. Würde sie sie jetzt töten, wie sie vorhin angedroht hatte? Jedoch fuhr sie nur weiter damit fort, ihre Arme mit schlangenförmigen Mustern zu versehen, eine sehr sorgfältige Arbeit und zwischen Carol's Beinen eingeklemmt und ebenfalls gefesselt, konnte Abby sich kaum bewegen. Ihr wurde heiß und spürte eine Art ohnmächtiges Gefühl, als sie das ganze Blut fließen sah.

Hoffentlich lag die Massenmörderin richtig und Gibbs war auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Er sollte sich gefälligst beeilen, dachte Abby und schaute sich ihren Oberkörper an. Neben den schwarzen Tattoos zierten nun auf roten, verlaufende Streifen ihren hellen Körper.

„Eine solche Schande, dass ich dich töten muss", flüsterte Carol als sie anfing, Abby's Hose aufzuschlitzen, sodass sie nur noch in Unterhose vor ihr lag. Die Mörderin stieg wieder auf sie und begutachtete, was sie bisher erschaffen hatte.

„War Bill wirklich dein Freund?", fragte Abby. Der Altersunterschied kam ihr ziemlich groß vor, er hätte eher die väterliche Rolle übernehmen können.

„Ich habe ihn nie geliebt", antwortete Carol schroff und machte sich an Abby's Oberschenkeln zu schaffen.

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Du hast seine Leiche vergewaltigt?"

„Ja, hat Spaß gemacht", meinte sie als Bemerkung nebenher, während sie die Oberhaut abzog.

„Scheiße", fluchte Abby und schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Hals. Sie keuchte nur noch, als sie Carol's wütenden Blick sah.

„Wir wollen doch keine Nachbarn aufschrecken, oder?", meinte sie lächelnd und leckte das vom Blut triefende Messer ab. Abby schauderte es bei dem Anblick und erstarrte erneut, als die Verrückte das Messer in Abby's Mund hielt.

„Kennst du die Glasgow Methode?", fragte Carol.

Abby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bekanntes Beispiel…der Joker…den kennst du ja…natürlich, einige Menschen wollen den Wald einfach nur brennen sehen, waren das nicht deine Worte?" Verdammt, dachte Abby.

Sie hatte sie beobachtet, die ganze Zeit über. Sie kannte jeden ihrer Schritte.

„Antworte mir", zischte Carol mit bedrohender Stimme und schaute sie wütend an.

Ihre Augen zeigten nichts anderes als puren Hass und Wahnsinn.

Abby nickte. „Ja", erwiderte sie mit zärtlicher Stimme.

„Gut", flüsterte Carol und zog das Messer durch. Sie schaute sich an, wie die Frau unter ihr sich vor Schmerz windete und nicht imstande war, auch nur einen Laut herauszubekommen.

Schließlich fasste sie ihren Kopf erneut.

„Komm schon, andere Seite", sagte sie und setze das Messer an.

Abby wollte ihren Kopf wegziehen, war aber nicht stark genug. Carol zog auch dieses Mal das Messer bis auf Nasenhöhe hoch. Abby kreischte wie wild und das Blut spritzte aus ihrem Mund. Mittlerweile waren Carol's Hände voller Blut und auch ihr Mantel und ihre Stiefel waren gefärbt. Dann stand sie auf und sah sich die arme Frau unter sich an. Sie schrie wie am Spieß. Carol überlegte, ob sie ihr vielleicht noch die Zunge herausschneiden sollte, aber plötzlich hörte sie quietschende Autoreifen vor der Haustür.

Zeit zu verschwinden, dachte sie sich und warf das Seziermesser weg. Die Spitze verfehlte Abby's Auge nur um wenige Millimeter und landete direkt neben ihrem Ohr.

Carol drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging hinüber in das Schlafzimmer, um dort aus dem Fenster zu steigen. Sie hinterließ eine Blutspur, kümmerte sich aber nicht im Geringsten darum. Sie lehnte das Fenster wieder an und stieg in ihr Auto. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken startete sie den Motor und fuhr davon. Sie überlegte, ob sie weiter nach Süden ziehen, oder den Rest von Gibbs' Team töten sollte.

Sie hatte heute Morgen alle ihre Sachen aus ihrer kleinen Wohnung in das Auto geräumt. Sie wollte aufbrechen und ein neues Leben suchen, vielleicht sogar nach Mexiko. Dort war es auch noch einfacher, an Drogen zu kommen, dort würde sie auch nicht auffallen. Schließlich drehte sie nach Süden ein. Schaden konnte es nicht.

* * *

><p>„Wie geht es Abbigail?", fragte Ducky, als Gibbs in die Autopsie kam.<p>

„Den Umständen entsprechend."

Ducky seufzte. Mit dieser Aussage konnte er nicht viel anfange, er würde Timothy später fragen. „Irgendeine Idee, wo Carol ist?", fragte der Doktor und hoffte im zweiten Anlauf auf eine brauchbare Antwort. Der Boss schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du Bill obduziert?", fragte er und nickte auf das Kühlregal. Ducky nickte. "Ich habe außerdem mir die Freiheit genommen, das Beweismaterial zu untersuchen, da ich diese Nacht nicht schlafen konnte…oder eher wollte. Abby war noch nicht fertig gewesen." Gibbs schaute ihn nur an und erwartete eine Antwort. „Unter den Beweismaterialien befand sich auch ein Schwangerschaftstest, der im Mülleimer sichergestellt wurde", erklärte der Doktor.

Gibbs hoffte, dass es nicht das war, was er dachte. „Sie ist schwanger?", fragte er und stöhnte innerlich auf.

Ducky nickte nur.

Eine verrückte, drogensüchtige, perverse, psychopathische Serienmörderin, die schwanger war. Ein Albtraum. Natürlich zweifelte er daran, dass sie aufhören würde, zu morden. Er hoffte bloß, dass sie mit ihrer Drogensucht das Kind nicht allzu sehr schädigen würde. Er hoffte, das Baby könnte in einer sicheren Umgebung aufwachsen.

„Wie vielter Monat?", fragte er mit trockener Kehle.

„Zweiter", sagte Ducky mit ernster Miene.

Gibbs nickte. Ihm blieben sieben Monate, um das Kind zu retten. Sieben Monate, in denen er Carol finden musste. Er fühlte seinen Vaterinstinkt wieder aufkommen, als er aus der Autopsie lief und sich während der Fahrstuhlfahrt nach oben seine Wut verstärkte.

Carol war rücksichtslos.

Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: Sie würde ihr Kind entweder töten, oder es ausbilden, sodass es wie sie würde.

Er durfte beides nicht geschehen lassen.

* * *

><p>Im Büro warteten bereits Tim, Tony und Kate. Er ging an ihnen vorbei und nahm seinen Mantel.<p>

„Wir haben es gehört", murmelte Tim.

„Du wirst sie finden, habe ich Recht? Wegen dem Kind", versuchte Kate ihn zu fragen.

Gibbs wollte sich an ihnen vorbeizwängen, doch Tony stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Hey, Boss. Du musst das nicht alleine tun. Wir werden dir helfen."

Gibbs stoppte und dachte nach. Vielleicht war es wirklich gut, denn er konnte jetzt alle Hilfe gebrauchen. Er nickte. Dann besann er sich und kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Die drei Agenten versammelten sich vor ihm und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Sie warteten auf seine Befehle. Sie wusste, dass Carol unberechenbar war. Diesen Faktor mussten sie mit einberechnen.

„Sie ist drogensüchtig. Vielleicht geht sie weiter in den Süden, nach Mexiko", schlug Tony vor.

„Ich werde Mike Franks anrufen, dass er die Augen offen halten soll", murmelte Gibbs immer noch geschockt und niedergeschlagen.

„Vielleicht zieht sie auch ganz woanders hin", meinte Kate.

„Wir werden Flüge und Reisen checken, Fahndungen in alle Landesrichtungen ausgeben", erklärte McGee.

Gibbs nickte. Sie konnte sich nicht für immer verstecken, wenn sie genug Hebel in Bewegung setzten, dann würden sie sie finden.

Gibbs schaute auf.

Dort oben stand Jenny am Geländer, sie trug ihr rotes Haar offen und sah bezaubernd aus. Sie nickte Gibbs zu, sie stimmte ihm zu und gab ihm die Erlaubnis, alles zu tun, was sie näher an Carol bringen würde. Sie hatten ein Kind zu retten, und unzählige Leben.

Gibbs war sich sicher, dass selbst der irrationalste Mensch eines Tages einen rational menschlichen Fehler machen würde.

Auf diesen Tag wartete er und wenn er kam, würde er seine Rache nehmen.

Und das unschuldige Leben retten.

**Auch wenn das das Ende dieser Geschichte ist, bitte schreibt mir, was ihr darüber denkt und ob ich eventuell weiter daran schreiben soll. Eure Gedanken und Verbesserungsvorschläge helfen mir, denn 'Nobody's perfect'.**

**;) Bitte reviewt!**


End file.
